In Time And Space With You (Part one)
by AmandaDream
Summary: Une rencontre hasardeuse va soulever de nombreuses questions. Dès que le Docteur croise son chemin, Jessica Maxwell, une jeune femme qui se croyait totalement banale, va découvrir que son existence ne repose que sur des mensonges. Le Docteur est intrigué et compte bien l'aider à découvrir qui est La Fille Perdue. C'est alors le début d'une grande aventure et d'un lien unique.
1. Prologue, chapitre 1

_**Bonjour à tous. Je me lance enfin dans l'écriture d'une Fanfiction sur Doctor Who. J'espère que je serrais à la hauteur... Je tiens à dire le blabla habituel, je ne possède rien sauf mon personnages. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Time And Space With You<strong>

**Première partie**

_D'après la série TV britannique_

_« Doctor Who »_

_(2005)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>« Alors que ma vie ne signifiait rien à l'échelle du temps et de l'espace, j'ai découvert qu'elle n'était que mensonges.<p>

Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je ne cesse de courir après mon passé pour construire mon futur, tout en survivant à mon présent.

Je m'appelle Jessica Maxwell et voici mon histoire… »

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1er<strong>

* * *

><p>Londres était une ville magnifique, mais malgré la saison estivale, la ville rencontrait parfois des courants d'air assez froid. Cependant, le soleil était présent pour réchauffer l'atmosphère et donner de la joie aux plus jeunes qui jouaient dans les parcs. Tous étaient de sortie aujourd'hui et chacun pouvaient dire qu'ils aimaient leur ville.<p>

Et c'est dans cette ville anglaise que vivait Jessica Maxwell, au beau milieu de la capitale de Grande Bretagne. Jessica était une jeune Londonienne âgée de 28 ans tout juste. Elle dégageait assurance de par sa grande taille et sa silhouette fine et élancée. Plutôt jolie, elle aimait jouer avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules en boucles légères. Ses yeux noisette regorgeaient de malice et de curiosité. On pouvait bien affirmer que par sa banalité, elle avait tout de même un certain charme.

Ce matin, comme tous les autres, son réveil sonna à 7h00 et lui commanda de se lever. La jeune femme remua paresseusement dans son lit avant d'atteindre le bouton off de son réveil pour stopper la sonnerie. Après s'être étirée comme un chat, Jessica ouvrit les yeux et afficha un grand sourire avant d'envoyer voler ses draps pour se lever. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain, prit une douche bien chaude en quatrième vitesse et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Aujourd'hui était un jour assez spécial, en effet, Jessica allait donner une représentation de piano dans le parc. Elle était excitée car, pour la première fois, elle allait jouer sa propre composition. Armoire grande ouverte, la jeune femme cherchait une tenue idéale. Compte tenu du beau temps à l'extérieur, elle opta pour une robe blanche ornée d'une ceinture en cuir marron. Elle fit vite-fait son lit, prit une pomme dans la cuisine qu'elle mit dans sa bouche pour mettre ses bottines brunes, attrapa son sac et sortit vite de chez elle.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues en direction du parc. Mais avant, elle avait quelque chose à faire. Elle voulait rendre visite à une ancienne collègue de travail, une fille qu'elle pourrait presque considérer comme une amie. Jessica n'était pas vraiment musicienne, ou du moins, elle ne l'a pas toujours été. Au départ, la jeune femme avait fait des études de médecine, de chimie et de musique. A l'âge de 19 ans, elle passe un test d'intelligence et celui-ci revient avec des résultats prometteurs. Apparemment, Jessica aurait une intelligence légèrement plus élevé que la moyenne. Légèrement, certes, mais assez pour avoir un doctorat et plusieurs diplômes à un âge assez précoce.

Ainsi, la jeune femme décrocha un très bon travail en tant que laborantine de grande renommée. Hélas, son esprit fougueux ne supportera pas d'être dirigé. N'en faisant qu'a sa tête, elle se fit virer au bout de deux mois. Jessica en tira une leçon, elle n'était pas faite pour le travail. Cela lui parut évident mais il lui fallait néanmoins un moyen d'avoir un revenu financier pour survivre. Ne pouvant compter sur ses parents (son père est mort à ses 10 ans et sa mère a déménagé en Amérique sans plus donner de nouvelles), elle décida de faire ce qu'elle aimait et devint musicienne amatrice.

Elle commença à jouer du violon dans les rues, dans les métros puis elle se fit remarquer et elle accepta de jouer dans un orchestre. Elle montra ses talents au piano et on lui accorda des solos. Elle fit de plus en plus de spectacles et commençait à être connu dans la ville. Cela ne lui rapportait pas beaucoup d'argent, c'était avant tout un loisir, mais elle avait assez pour se loger et se nourrir.

Elle arriva enfin devant un grand bâtiment blanc qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était le laboratoire où elle travaillait. Elle entra dans l'édifice et prit l'ascenseur. Malgré le temps, elle connaissait toujours le lieu comme sa poche, elle venait souvent pour rendre visite à une de ses ancienne collègue. Jessica n'avait aucun ami, ou du moins, pas de _vrais_ amis… C'est en partie dû à son intelligence, les gens s'éloignaient des personnes comme elle, mais c'est aussi a cause de son comportement. Jessica était solitaire mais heureuse ainsi, elle avait souvent l'impression que personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Maxwell n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler une fille comme les autres. Elle était curieuse de tout et malicieuse mais elle ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon que le monde entier. Elle avait une autre vision de la vie qui était complètement différente et quelque fois un peu loufoques. Les personnes de son entourage la trouvait étrange et l'évitait pour cela. On la qualifiait parfois de « personne étrange au-delà du raisonnable ». Mais la jeune femme ne s'en souciait pas, elle avait ses propres idées et elle était bien ainsi, qu'elle paraisse étrange aux yeux des autre pouvait l'amuser. C'était néanmoins pour cela que Jessica vivait seule, sans ami ni famille.

Cependant, une seule personne avait su accepter ses bizarreries : sa collègue Mary Stamford. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Jessica, elle préférait ne pas essayer non plus, mais elle l'avait tout de même accepté. C'était pour cette raison que Jessica venait lui rendre visite, elle ne voulait pas perdre le seul lien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Après quelques minutes de marche, elle arriva devant une porte de bureau. Elle frappa joyeusement et entra sans attendre de réponse. Une jeune femme rousse, avec de grands yeux verts, était assise derrière un bureau, vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Au son de la porte, elle leva les yeux de la paperasse qu'elle lisait pour offrir un sourire radieux à la nouvelle arrivante.

« -Hey ! Jess, entre ! Accueillit joyeusement la jeune femme.

-Salut Mary !

-Tu es bien belle aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je vais jouer au parc aujourd'hui. Je passais simplement dire bonjour. Répondit Jessica.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, notre musicienne ! Tu n'es plus notre laborantine… Quel dommage que tu sois partit… Tu aurais été brillante.

-Mais je suis brillante ! Répliqua Jessica faussement indignée.

-Et modeste à ce que je vois. Plaisanta Mary.

-Toujours, voyons ! »

A cela, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire. En effet, Jessica n'était pas toujours modeste mais cela amusait parfois Mary. Pour profiter du temps qu'elles avaient, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent à la cafétéria du bâtiment pour prendre un café et discuter. Jessica parlait peu de sa vie, même avec Mary, elle était ainsi. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi. Quant à Mary, elle racontait les nouveautés au travail, les expériences qu'elle faisait et les commérages de bureau.

Toutes deux installées à une table, un silence confortable s'était installé alors qu'elles buvaient leur café tranquillement.

« -Alors comme ça, tu va jouer aujourd'hui ? demanda Mary après un moment.

-Oui, dans environ une heure.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas jouer ?

-Une de mes compositions, au piano. Répondit Maxwell.

-Ah ! Depuis quand composes-tu ?

-Ca fait quelques temps… Je ne sais plus. Dit Jessica en réfléchissant. Bon, je dois y aller.

-Ok, ça m'a fait plaisir que tu viennes. Bonne chance. »

9h00. Jessica avait juste le temps d'arriver au parc pour faire sa prestation. Elle salua une dernière fois Mary et s'en alla. Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement vers le sentier de terre battue qui menait au parc, Jessica sentit une légère angoisse s'emparer d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait jouer son propre morceau, c'était tout nouveau pour elle.

Elle se pencha sur le sac en bandoulière qui pendait sur son épaule jusqu'à sa hanche pour prendre ses partitions. Cependant, les feuilles avaient décidés de faire leur difficiles et ne voulaient pas passer par la fente du sac. La jeune femme se pencha un peu plus pour se défaire de ce problème. Après une petite lutte, elle arriva enfin à sortir ses partitions, elle les brandit fièrement devant elle en victoire mais ainsi, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle percuta alors de plein fouet une personne qui venait en sens inverse.

La collision un peu violente fit reculer la jeune femme de quelque pas, de même qu'elle fit voler ses partitions qui se posèrent doucement sur le sol. Jessica se dépêcha de s'accroupir pour sauver sa composition, elle s'excusa auprès de la personne qu'elle avait bousculée sans pour autant lever les yeux. Elle ramassa les feuille une à une en vitesse pour ne pas les perdre et pour ne pas que les passant marche dessus. Elle vit alors des jambes s'accroupirent devant elle, la personne qu'elle avait heurtée l'aidait à ramasser ses feuilles.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais… s'excusa encore Jessica, toujours sans lever les yeux.

-Non, ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute. Rassura son interlocuteur. »

Il lui tendit ses partitions et Jessica releva enfin la tête pour voir la dites personne. Elle vit alors un homme avec de courts cheveux brun foncé, un grand front et un sourire éclatant. Il portait un pull noir en dessous d'une veste en cuir noir. Jessica se releva lentement sans quitter l'homme des yeux. Il avait des yeux bleus clair, de très beaux yeux et pourtant, il avait y avait quelques chose de particulier en eux que Jessica n'arrivait pas à identifier.

L'homme en face d'elle s'était levé en même temps qu'elle, ce qui permit à Jessica de voir qu'il était grand, un peu plus grand qu'elle. Lui non plus ne quittait plus les yeux noisette de la jeune femme. Ils auraient put rester ainsi pendant encore un certain temps si la jeune femme ne s'était pas souvenu qu'elle avait un concert à donner. Elle brisa le regard, remis une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, un peu gênée de s'être ainsi laissé aller et pris les partitions que lui tendait l'homme. Celui-ci, revint lui aussi à lui et se racla un peu la gorge, surement aussi gêné qu'elle.

« -Merci. C'est gentil. Remercia Jessica.

-Je vous en prie. Alors comme ça, vous êtes musicienne ? demanda nonchalamment l'inconnu.

-Hein ? Oh, oui, les partitions…. Remarqua Jessica. Oui, en effet, je fais une représentation au parc. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller si je ne veux pas arriver en retard.

-Bien, oui, en effet.

-Au revoir et encore désolé. »

Jessica fit un signe de tête à la femme blonde à coté de l'homme qu'elle venait seulement de remarquer et s'en alla en trottinant. Elle avait perdue du temps et craignait d'être en retard. Cependant, elle continuait de penser à cette rencontre un peu mouvementée.

L'homme regarda la jeune femme partir. De là, il ne voyait que son dos et ses cheveux rebondir sur ses épaules. Voilà une rencontre inhabituelle, pensa-t-il. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette jeune femme avait éveillé sa curiosité. Quelque chose en elle lui avait dit qu'elle était spécial, mais quoi ? Une voix le fit soudainement sortir de ses pensées.

« -Docteur ? demanda la jeune femme blonde à ses cotés.

-Oui ? Hum, Oui ? Répondit-il un peu perdu encore.

-Alors, euh, pourquoi sommes-nous ici, au juste ?

-Pour nous détendre, Rose. Rien de plus. Nous avons quand même faillit mourir… A plusieurs reprises. Et puis il faut qu'on laisse votre mère se calmer un peu...

-Ouais… ma mère… Elle risque d'avoir besoin d'un peu de temps… »

Rose ne pouvait que grimacer un peu à ce souvenir récent. Elle avait disparue une année toute entière sur Terre alors qu'elle n'était partie que quelque temps… Le Docteur aussi grimaça au souvenir de la gifle que la mère de Rose lui avait donné.

« -Hum… Oui. Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une pause. Répondit le Docteur, un peu embarrassé. »

Ils avaient décidé de s'éloigner un peu de la maison de Rose et de Jackie, sa mère, pour qu'elle puisse digérer les choses. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient décidé de se promener.

« -Alors que faisons-nous ? Demanda la jeune femme en prenant le bras que le Docteur lui avait offert. »

Le Docteur se remis à marcher aux cotés de Rose Tyler tout en réfléchissant à sa question. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se concentrer, l'image des yeux de la jeune femme qu'il venait de rencontrer ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle avait quelque chose de particulier ? Elle n'était qu'une humaine comme les autres ! Il n'en savait rien. Il devait surement avoir un raison pourtant… Son instinct avait toujours raison, enfin, presque… Soudain, il s'arrêta, il venait d'avoir une idée. Il regarda Rose avec un grand sourire.

« -Et si on allait voir une représentation de piano ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, le Docteur fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers le centre du parc, où était installée la scène pour le concert. Il allait mener son enquête sur cette jeune femme. Rose resta figée un instant, le temps d'assimiler les paroles de l'homme avant de froncer les sourcils. Quoi ? Le Docteur qui écoute du piano ? pensa-t-elle. Elle se retourna et trottina pour rattraper le Docteur qui avançait vite avec ses grandes jambes.

Rose avait le sentiment que cela avait avoir avec la fille qu'ils venaient de rencontrer par accident. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé mais les deux personnes s'étaient regarder dans les yeux avec une telle intensité. Rose ne connaissait le docteur que depuis peu de temps, elle n'avait eu que deux voyage avec lui, elle ne savait donc pas ce qu'il comptait faire. Elle le suivit tout de même sans poser de question, car si elle savait une chose sur le Docteur, c'est qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Il est assez long et, pour être honnête, il ne s'y passe pas grand chose. Je vous dit à la prochaine !<strong>_

_**N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos impréssions !**_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>Plus loin dans le parc, au milieu d'un terrain de gazon, une scène assez grande s'était installée. Devant elle, plusieurs rangées de chaises pliables étaient alignées pour accueillir les spectateurs. Le soleil haut dans le ciel ne rendait pas la tâche facile aux techniciens qui vérifiaient les derniers détails. Le spectacle ne commençait que dans dix minutes mais la plupart des spectateurs étaient déjà installés, peu de places restaient encore inoccupées.<p>

L'organisatrice de la représentation attendait dans les coulisses à l'arrière de la scène. C'était une femme âgée de la cinquantaine, les cheveux blond grisonnant, un peu courte mais fine. Elle faisait les cents pas le long du rideau qui la séparait de la scène, tenant un papier à la main, contenant sûrement quelques lignes pour ne pas oublier ce qu'elle devait dire et le déroulement de son spectacle.

Un homme passa près d'elle alors elle s'empressa de lui attraper le bras pour l'arrêter et retenir son attention. L'interpellé se retourna vers la femme.

« -L'avez-vous vu ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non, madame. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

-Mais que fait-elle… ? Marmonna la femme. Prévenez-moi si vous la voyez.

-Bien madame. Accepta le jeune homme avant de reprendre sa route. »

Encore plus inquiète, l'organisatrice reprit sa cadence. Elle avait monté une représentation de piano et celle qui devait commencer le spectacle, n'était pas encore arrivée.

A une centaine de mètres de là, Jessica trottinait pour arrivée à l'heure. Heurter de plein fouet cet homme l'avait retardé mais étrangement cela ne l'a dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle avait aimé rencontrer cette personne, même si elle ne la connaissait pas. Parfois, on n'a pas besoin de connaitre les gens pour les apprécié, ça ce fait juste comme ça. A l'instinct.

La jeune femme aperçut enfin la scène, elle se pressa de passer la foules et monta les escaliers sur le coté qui menait aux coulisses. A peine avait-elle ouverte la porte que Jane, son manager et l'organisatrice de ce spectacle, lui sauta dessus.

« -Mais où étais-tu ?! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « soit à l'heure » ? Demanda Jane, énervée.

-Je suis dés-

-Non, je ne veux pas savoir, la coupa-t-elle. On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Tu as tes partitions ? Bien, alors en scène dans 2 minutes. »

Puis, la vieille femme fit demi-tour pour aller sur la scène. Jessica resta là pendant une seconde, la bouche encore entre-ouverte d'avoir essayer de répondre, puis la referma et fronça les sourcils. Jane n'avait visiblement besoin de personne pour faire la conversation puisqu'elle faisait les questions et les réponses.

Au son de la voix de Jane et des quelques applaudissements, Jessica sortit de ses pensées et se pencha sur le rideau pour jeter un œil sur le public.

« -Bienvenue à tous ! Et merci d'être venus si nombreux ! Accueilli Jane. Depuis plusieurs années déjà nous organisons… »

Jessica n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de son manageur. Elle se sentait observer depuis un petit moment et n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la sensation d'être épiée qu'elle ressentait. Elle se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait dans son dos mais elle ne vit personne.

Cependant, un mouvement au sol attira son attention du coin de l'œil. Elle baissa son regard pour qu'il se pose sur son ombre, qui était produit par le projecteur au dessus d'elle. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas la première fois aujourd'hui que son ombre attirait son attention. Mais, elle ne pouvait trouver une explication logique à ces événements.

« -Etrange… pensa-t-elle. »

Soudain, le public se mit à applaudir, alors Jessica retourna voir sur scène. Elle vit que Jane rentrait dans les coulisses. La jeune femme sentit une sorte de fosse dans son estomac, le trac était plus grand que jamais. C'était à elle de jouer.

Jane passa devant elle et lui adressa un regard sévère. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, la jeune pianiste avait compris le message : aucune erreur tolérée.

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait bien saisit, puis avança lentement sur scène. Elle fut immédiatement accueillit par des applaudissements généreux. Alors qu'elle s'installait sur le tabouret de son piano, elle regarda vers les spectateurs et remarqua deux personnes en train de se frayer un chemin entre les rangées de chaise pour s'assoir sur les deux dernières places de libre. Jessica les reconnu immédiatement, l'inconnu qu'elle avait percuté et son amie.

Le Docteur avait tenue la main de Rose tout le long du chemin pour l'obliger à marcher plus vite. Ce serait dommage d'arriver en retard. Et, malgré, le rythme effréné qu'ils avaient soutenu, ils arrivèrent juste au moment où la présentatrice quittait la scène pour laisser place au premier pianiste.

Il ne restait plus que deux place l'une à coté de l'autre, il était hors de question de laisser Rose seule, alors il passa entre les rangées de chaises pour les atteindre.

« -Pardon, excusez-nous, pardon, attention… murmura le Docteur.

-Désolé. Ajouta Rose timidement. »

Quelques personnes grognèrent de mécontentement, d'autres rallèrent à mi-voix et d'autres demandaient aux couple de se taire.

« -Shhh. Fit sèchement une vieille dame.

-Shhh, vous-même. Rétorqua le Seigneur du Temps. »

Enfin arrivé à leurs chaises, le Docteur se laissa tomber dans la sienne, un sourire idiot accrocher à ses lèvres. Rose le regardait avec amusement.

Soudain, leur attention fut de nouveau porter sur la scène où la jeune femme qu'ils avaient rencontrée plus tôt commença à jouer les premières notes de son morceau.

Le Docteur avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et était concentré sur la jeune femme. Qu'avait-elle fait pour ainsi éveiller sa curiosité ? Cependant, il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, car la mélodie de la douce musique sortant du piano avait complètement attiré son attention.

La jeune femme était belle, penchée sur le clavier noir et blanc, totalement concentrée sur ce qu'elle jouait. Quelques mèches de cheveux lui tombaient de l'épaule et parfois, la pianiste fermait les yeux, s'imprégnant entièrement de son morceau. Le Docteur était totalement envouté.

Tout comme Rose d'ailleurs. La jeune blonde n'était pas particulièrement fan de musique classique mais ce morceau là lui donnait des frissons. Elle pouvait sentir les émotions à travers les notes et elle adorait ça.

Jessica se pencha sur le clavier de son instrument, fermant de temps en temps les yeux pour faire passer les émotions qu'elle ressentait. Elle était concentré mais à la fois libre. C'est ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle jouait ce morceau, c'était en partie pour cela qu'elle l'avait nommé : « Travel in the stars »

Arrivant au milieu de son morceau, le trac qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt s'était totalement envolé. Jessica Maxwell était, à présent, confiante. Pourtant, elle fut préoccuper quand elle entendit les gens chuchoter et marmonner dans le public. Quand elle entendit des personnes haleter dans la peur, elle arrêta de jouer pour voir ce qu'il ce passait. Elle remarqua que tous regardaient vers elle. Elle tourna son regard vers les sièges où se trouvaient les inconnus qu'elle avait rencontrés pour constater qu'ils étaient vides.

Commençant à se poser de sérieuses question quant à ce qu'il se passait, elle sentit soudainement la même sensation qu'elle avait ressentit dans les coulisses. Celle d'être épiée. Puis elle fut victime d'un violent frisson dans le dos. Maxwell risqua alors un coup d'œil derrière elle. Se retournant lentement, elle se figea aussitôt et un souffle fragile s'échappa de sa gorge.

Là, à moins d'un mètre de son corps tremblant, se tenait fièrement debout son ombre. Jessica n'en revenait pas, comment son ombre pouvait-elle être debout devant elle ? Pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle baissa le regard pour observer le sol, mais ici, aucune ombre n'était présente. Levant les yeux à nouveau, elle observa la silhouette grisâtre. Elle avait exactement les mêmes formes que son corps, la même taille aussi, c'était une réplication parfaite d'elle même en gris transparent.

Les mains de Jessica tremblaient et son rythme cardiaque avait considérablement augmenté. Elle avait terriblement peur. Se levant de son tabouret dans le but de s'éloigner de la créature, elle ne pût cependant pas faire un seul pas, ses jambes tremblait trop pour la soutenir.

Soudain, la créature bougea, faisant ainsi sursauter la jeune femme. L'ombre pencha la tête sur le côté, comme si elle l'observait, avant d'ouvrir la bouche. L'hystérie et la panique furent les plus totales dans le public qui se leva prestement pour fuir. Laissant ainsi Jessica affronter, seule, son destin qui lui était encore incertain a ce stade.

Celle-ci n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce, les yeux rivés en permanence sur son vis-à-vis qui avait toujours la bouche grande ouverte. La jeune pianiste regarda dans la terreur son ombre et se sentit soudainement faiblir, comme si on la vidait de son énergie. Elle pensa un moment que c'était la créature qui lui aspirait son énergie.

Le sang battant fortement dans ses tempes et a deux doigts de tomber a terre, elle cru que sa fin était proche. Pourtant, alors qu'elle était au bord de la rupture, un bruit retint son attention. C'était un bruit désagréable et très aigu et, à travers la silhouette translucide, une lumière bleue apparut et se mît à briller fortement en harmonie avec le bruit strident. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'ombre de la jeune femme se tordît de douleur avant de retourner au sol.

Jessica Maxwell avait suivi du regard le déplacement de l'ombre en reculant de quelques pas dans la peur. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur la silhouette au sol, comme pour vérifier que son ombre était bien retournée à sa place. Elle releva brusquement la tête pour identifier ce qui l'avait sauvée. Elle fut surprise de voir qui était réellement son protecteur.

Devant elle se tenait l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré par hasard plus tôt dans la matinée. Le Docteur avait sauté de sa chaise lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'ombre de Jessica grossir anormalement. La jeune femme était en danger et c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour agir.

Montant sur scène en quatrième vitesse, il s'était placé derrière l'ombre de la jeune femme et, a l'aide de son tournevis sonique, l'avait obligée a retourner au sol. La pianiste devant lui avait l'air terrifiée, mais il n'avait pas le temps de la rassurer. Il fallait s'enfuir, l'ombre reviendrait, ils étaient tous en danger tant que la jeune femme était exposé à la lumière du jour.

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la prenne, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Jessica regarda d'abord la main que lui tendait l'inconnu, hésitante, avant de le regarder dans les yeux à nouveaux. Elle y vit immédiatement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Alors, avec sa main encore tremblante, elle glissa ses doigts dans sa paume tendue. Le Docteur saisit fermement sa main dès que leur peaux avaient été en contact.

« -Courez ! Ordonna-t-il avant de la tirer derrière lui. »

Jessica ne protesta pas. Courir était bien, très bien même, du moment qu'elle restait en vie. Ils dévalèrent la scène et coururent tout les deux, main dans la main. Le Docteur appela après Rose, lui commandant de les suivre et il les mena vers le sentier où il savait, que sous le feuillage généreux des arbres, ils seraient en sécurité.

L'homme lâcha enfin la main de Jessica quand ils arrivèrent en dessous d'un saule pleureur. La jeune femme se pencha immédiatement sur le tronc de l'arbre, sentant le poids de la peur et de la panique faire flancher ses genoux. Elle s'adossa ainsi, accroupis et les yeux fermés, pour reprendre son souffle.

Rose s'appuya sur ses genoux pour réguler sa respiration. Elle leva les yeux vers le Docteur et vit qu'il regardait vers la scène qu'ils venaient de quitter.

« -Rose, occupez-vous d'elle, je reviens. Ordonna-t-il avant de courir vers la scène à nouveau.

-Docteur ! Appela Rose, mais il était déjà partit. »

Jessica, elle, ne bougea pas. Elle réfléchissait et essayait de trouver des explications logiques à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Venait-elle de fuir son ombre ?! Si elle n'avait pas eu aussi peur, elle aurait pu en rire.

Maintenant, les questions sérieuses qu'elle se posait étaient : Qui sont ses étrangers qu'elle n'arrête pas de rencontrer ? Et, que venait-il de se passer ?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, que vous avez passé un bon Nöel et que vous avez été gâtés. Moi, je suis contente que mes cadeaux, car la plupart d'entre eux (si ce n'est pas l'integralité) ont un rapport avec Doctor Who ^^ Donc, voici notre deuxième chapitre. C'est encore un chapitre original pour mettre en place mon personnage. On y voit ici, enfin une rencontre officiel, enfin presque... Le Docteur sauve la vie de Jessica, comment va-t-elle réagir ? On peut constater aussi que le Docteur est intrigué par Jessica et vice-versa. On verra bien plus tard que le Docteur a ses raisons de trouver la jeune femme spéciale. Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous découvrirez ça au fil de la saison. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis (bon comme mauvais) et je vous dit à bientot!<br>_**


	3. Chapitre 3

Avant de mettre le chapitre, je voulais dire merci à Marieeloise31 d'avoir suivit cette histoire ! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_

* * *

><p>Le Docteur était retournée sur scène et avait sortit son tournevis sonique. Il voulait relever des mesures tant qu'il en était encore temps. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua que la plupart des mesures était semblable à celle des failles spatiotemporelle. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et d'où venait cette ombre qui avait attaqué la jeune femme ?<p>

Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit plus si s'était encore possible. IL venait de rencontrer la jeune musicienne et au premier regard, il pouvait dire qu'elle était spéciale, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se faisait attaquer par un ombre... Coïncidence ? Non, il ne faut jamais négliger des coïncidences. Mais, il devrait s'en occuper plus tard, pour l'instant, il devait comprendre ce qu'il venait de ce passer avec cette ombre et sauver la jeune femme d'une mort presque certaine.

Que venait-il exactement de lui arriver ? Ca, Jessica n'en était pas totalement sûre... Elle était certainement en train de rêver. Oui, c'est la seule explication logique. En fait, non, pas la seule. Jessica en avait plein, des explications, et toutes logiques mais pas toutes possible non plus... A moins que ?

Elle ne put réfléchir plus longtemps car des mains viennent se poser sur les siennes encore tremblantes.

« -Eh, ça va aller. Rassura la jeune femme blonde nommée Rose.  
>-Ouais ? Ouais... marmonna Jessica. »<p>

L'homme, un docteur d'après ce qu'avait entendu Jessica, revint soudain aux cotés des deux jeunes femmes. Il avait l'air contrarié, pourtant il reporta son attention sur la pianiste. Il pointa sur elle son engin lumineux qui émit encore une fois ce bruit aigue. La lumière bleue qu'il émettait fit loucher la jeune femme lorsqu'elle passa devant son nez.

« -Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il.  
>-Ouep, enfin je crois... hésita-t-elle. Est-ce... Est-ce que je viens de fuir mon ombre ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire à l'idée stupide que cela paraissait.<br>-Ouep. Répondit à son tour l'homme. C'est ça...  
>-Oh ! Ok... »<p>

Rose et le Docteur se regardèrent, d'abord la femme souriait, puis elle ne semblait pas trop perturbé par la situation. C'était étrange, les gens n'avaient pas l'habitude de réagir comme ça. Ils avaient plutôt tendances à renier ou à paniquer. Mais pas elle...

« -Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? demanda Rose, inquiète pour la jeune femme.  
>-Oui, ça va. J'ai eu assez peur, je dois l'admettre mais je vais bien maintenant. Grâce à vous d'ailleurs, merci.<br>-Je vous en pris. Répondit le Docteur. »

Jessica regarda l'étrange personnage qui était devant elle. Lui et son amie étaient pour le moins intriguant et, bien que Jessica ait l'habitude de fuir face aux gens, ceux-ci avaient éveillé sa curiosité. Des questions, elle en avait plein, et pas seulement sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Une qui ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête était « pourquoi ils ont l'air de savoir ce qu'il ce passe ? »

Elle décida de les observer plus attentivement. La jeune femme, Rose apparemment, avait un gilet mauve et un jean bleu. C'était une très belle femme, les yeux brun pétillant, un beau sourire et de longs cheveux blonds.

L'homme, lui était simple. Il avait un pull noir en dessous d'une large veste en cuir noir. Simple, en effet, mais très intriguant.

« -Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de poser des questions et, comme je viens de me faire attaquer par mon ombre, je pense que j'ai le droit d'en poser plusieurs. »

Le Docteur hocha la tête dans la compréhension. Il la regarda attendant patiemment. Jessica avait pensé à plusieurs questions, elle fronça les sourcils puis se mit à sourire lentement, ayant enfin trouvé la bonne question.

« -D'accord, première question : Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le Docteur et Rose furent un peu surpris. Ils avaient pensé qu'elle se poserait plus de question sur ce qu'il venait de ce passer, bien qu'ils aient encore du mal à croire qu'elle le prenne si bien. Pourtant non, elle voulait simplement savoir qui ils étaient.

« -Je suis Rose Tyler et voici le Docteur. Présenta Rose. Et vous ?  
>-Jessica Maxwell, répondit-elle distraitement. Attendez... « Le Docteur » ? Vous vous appelez juste « le Docteur » ? demanda-t-elle un peu confuse.<br>-Juste « le Docteur », confirma le concerné.  
>-Ok... répondit-elle avec un léger sourire amusé. »<p>

Le Docteur sourit en retour, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son sourire était contagieux. Elle n'avait pas réagit comme toute les personnes qui lui demande son nom. Elle l'avait simplement accepté qu'il s'appelle _juste_ le Docteur.

« -Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont réellement faites, deuxième question et sûrement la plus importante : Que vient-il de ce passer là-bas ? C'est bizarre mais vous avez l'air de savoir ce que c'était.  
>-C'est parce que je sais ce que c'était. Affirma le Docteur.<br>-Alors dîtes-moi. Demanda curieusement la jeune femme.  
>-C'était un ombre élémentaire.<br>-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Rose, intriguée elle aussi.  
>-Ce sont des créatures qui vivent à des milliers d'années lumières de la Terre. Elles n'ont pas de planète à proprement parler, elles envahissent les mondes à la recherche d'énergie. Expliqua-t-il.<br>-Quels genres d'énergie ? Demanda Rose, apparemment habituer à poser ce genre de question.  
>-L'énergie humaine. Elles se faufilent parmi les ombres et quand elles ont trouvé leur proie, elles s'accrochent à leur ombre, passant ainsi inaperçu. Puis elles aspirent leur énergie hors de leur corps. Soit elles se nourrissent simplement de leurs forces, soit elles prennent le contrôle de leur corps, jusqu'à la prochaine victime...<br>-C'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé alors, une ombre élémentaire s'est emparé de mon ombre et à essayé de me vider de mon énergie ? Demanda Jessica en attirant de nouveau l'attention sur elle. C'est pour ça que je me suis sentie si mal sur scène... marmonna-t-elle. C'est bien ce que vous dîtes ?  
>-Vous nous croyez ? demanda Rose encore perturbée par son comportement si peu affolé.<br>-Hum... Oui. Répondit-elle simplement.  
>-Pourquoi ? Intervint immédiatement le Docteur.<br>-Pas la moindre idée. Répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules, comme si ce n'était rien. Votre histoire pourrait paraitre folle aux yeux de n'importe qui mais je ne peux pas nier ce que j'ai vu et ressentit là-bas.  
>-Jessica Maxwell, vous êtes quelqu'un d'étrange. Déclara le Docteur en plissant légèrement les yeux.<br>-Ha ! Ria Jessica. Merci ! Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me le dire, mais vous pouvez parler ! Vous deux, vous êtes aussi étrange que moi.  
>-Hum, peut-être, mais que faisons-nous pour l'ombre élémentaire ? demanda Rose pour ramener les deux autres au sujet important. »<p>

Le Docteur n'avait pas quitté des yeux Jessica, celle-ci non plus d'ailleurs. Le Seigneur du Temps était amusé par la jeune femme. Elle n'était en rien comme les autres. Il profita qu'elle était clairement devant lui pour l'observer plus attentivement.

C'était une belle jeune femme, elle devait avoir un peu plus de 20 ans. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ils étaient légèrement bouclés sur les pointes. Elle avait une peau assez pale et lisse. Ses yeux était couleur noisette et scintillait de curiosité en ce moment. Sa bouche dessinait un doux sourire, encadré par de belles lèvres rose. Jessica était assez grande, quelques centimètre de moins que lui, et avait une taille fine mais non sans formes gracieuses. Elle était naturelle, banale mais belle ainsi.

« -Docteur ? Redemanda Rose, le voyant perdu dans ses réflexions »

Le concerné sortit de sa contemplation, brisa le regard avec la jeune pianiste et essaya de se concentré sur autre chose. Comme, sauver la vie de Jessica par exemple. Il se retourna et commença à faire quelques pas en va-et-vient, cela l'aidait à réfléchir et à ne pas se focaliser sur la jeune femme.

« -Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'une ombre élémentaire se soit égaré si loin de son terrain de chasse... La Terre est trop loin, alors pourquoi ... ? Réfléchit-il à voix haute.  
>-Est-ce qu'elle est en sécurité au moins ? demanda Rose<br>-Tant que Jessica ne s'expose pas à la lumière, oui. En quelques sortes...  
>-Pour faire court, une ombre élémentaire s'est accrochée à ma propre ombre et cherche à me vider de mon énergie. Le seul moyen de rester saine et sauve est de rester loin de toute source de lumière qui pourrait produire mon ombre... ? Résuma Maxwell<br>-C'est ça. Répondit le Docteur.  
>-Que c'est pratique... marmonna-t-elle, sarcastique.<br>-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va trouver une solution. N'est-ce pas Docteur ? demanda Rose.  
>-Hum, oui. »<p>

Le docteur continua de marcher en réfléchissant. Une ombre élémentaire ? C'était sacrément rare d'en trouver sur Terre, Jessica n'avait vraiment pas de chance... A moins que quelque chose ait attiré l'ombre à la jeune femme. Mais ce n'était qu'une humaine, pourquoi aurait-elle attiré un tel monstre ?

Jessica vit que l'étrange homme qui se tenait devant elle était perdu dans ses pensés et que si elle tenait à rester en vie, elle avait plutôt intérêt à ne pas le déranger. Elle s'approcha alors de Rose Tyler, voulant en savoir un peu plus.

« -Alors... Vous ne semblez pas tellement perturbé par la situation... Est-ce que ce genre de chose vous arrive souvent ? demanda Jessica.  
>-Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, ça n'arrête pas. Mais, vous non plus, vous ne semblez pas trop...hésita Rose.<br>-Pas trop... ?  
>-En train de paniquer comme si on venait de vous annoncer la fin du monde. Expliqua la blonde.<br>-Nan, pas vraiment. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas peur... C'est juste que... je ne sais pas... disons que ça m'intrigue énormément.  
>-Vous êtes un peu comme lui. Fit remarquer Rose. Même si la situation est critique, vous êtes excité comme un enfant devant son cadeau de Noel. »<p>

Jessica sourit à cela, elle voyait bien ce genre de comportement correspondre au Docteur. Mais d'autres questions l'assaillaient.

«-Et lui... Qui est-il ?  
>-Quelqu'un pas comme les autres... répondit simplement la blonde.<br>-Mais encore ? D'où tient-il tout ce savoir ? Enfin, je veux dire, il me parle d'extraterrestres comme s'il en voyait tous les jours ! »

Soudain, la jeune femme fit une pause dans ses questions. Elle venait de remarquer quelque chose. Si le Docteur s'y connaissait tellement en extraterrestre, il y avait surement une raison. Elle regarda de nouveau Rose avec un regard qui reflétait la curiosité mais aussi la crainte.

« -Il... Il est un extraterrestre ?! »

Rose ne savait pas quoi répondre. Devait-elle lui expliquer ? C'était tellement compliqué, puis c'était la vie du Docteur... Elle commença à bégayer, ne sachant vraiment pas comment éviter le sujet. Elle fut alors soulagé quand le Docteur se retourna vers elles, ayant enfin trouvé une idée.

Celui-ci ne remarqua pas que les jeunes femmes avaient discuté entre elles, il remarqua encore moins l'expression d'étonnement qu'affichait Jessica.

« -Une ombre élémentaire ne peut pas prendre le contrôle d'une ombre simplement comme ça. Elle a besoin de temps, elle a besoin d'observer comme un lion observe sa proie avant d'attaquer. Expliqua-t-il en agitant les mains frénétiquement. Elle a dut vous espionner pendant plusieurs jours. Où habitez-vous ? demanda-t-il à Jessica, qui s'était enfin remise de son choc.  
>-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par la question.<br>-Ou habitez-vous ? Elle a dut apparaitre pas loin de votre domicile. Il faut que je comprenne comment elle est arrivée sur Terre pour la renvoyer chez elle. Une fois que je me serais assuré qu'elle était seule bien sûr.  
>-Hum... Je ne vis pas loin d'ici... A dix minutes, quinze, maximum.<br>-Vous nous montrez le chemin ? demanda-t-il.  
>-Ce serait volontiers, mais vous semblez oublier quelque chose... déclara-t-elle<br>-Quoi ? demanda le Docteur  
>-Je ne peux pas m'exposer à la lumière et le soleil brille dehors, Einstein ! Comme je fais pour marcher sans risque ?<br>-Ah, oui... »

Rose sourit, amusé par l'interaction des deux personnes. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre, et n'avait pas vraiment cessé de se chamailler depuis leur rencontre. La jeune femme blonde ne connaissait pas Jessica Maxwell, mais elle semblait être une bonne personne et elle commençait à l'aimer. Peut-être que le Docteur lui offrira un voyage après cette histoire...

Tournant sur lui-même, le Docteur cherchait un moyen de se déplacer tout en étant à l'abri du soleil. Il vit alors, sur un banc un peu plus loin, un parapluie accroché à l'accoudoir. Quelqu'un l'avait sûrement oublié, ce serait parfait. Enfin... Parfait, peut-être pas, mais c'était la seule issue qu'il avait trouvé pour l'instant. Il alla le chercher et revint vite devant Jessica pour le lui tendre.

Celle-ci regarda l'objet, d'abord confus, puis leva les yeux vers le Docteur, une lueur de réalisation passant en eux.

« -Oh ! Bien trouvé ! Félicita-t-elle.  
>-Euh... C'est un parapluie... fit remarquer Rose, n'ayant pas compris.<br>-Oui. Mais il peut aussi faire une très belle ombrelle. Clarifia Jessica.  
>-En effet. Affirma le Docteur »<p>

Il ouvrit le parapluie et le tendit à Jessica. Celle-ci le prit et le posa sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement tourner, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Le Docteur lui offrit son bras et elle le prit sans hésitation. Ils étaient prêts à partir mais Rose les regarda partager entre l'amusement et l'accablement causer pas cette situation.

« -Auriez-vous honte de nous Rose Tyler ? demanda Jessica.  
>-Vous avez l'air parfaitement ridicule. Rétorqua-t-elle.<br>-Oh, allez, le ridicule ne tue pas ! S'exclama le Docteur, presser de continuer à enquêter.  
>-Oui, sinon, je serais morte depuis longtemps... plaisanta Jessica.<br>-Oh, le Docteur serait mort bien avant vous ! Plaisanta en retour Rose »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire ensemble tant dis que le Docteur fit un peu la moue. Ils partirent tous les trois cote à cote sur le sentier de terre battue, se dirigeant vers la ville.

Une ombre élémentaire était en liberté et une vie était en danger. Le Docteur devait résoudre ces problèmes au plus vite. De plus, il appréciait de plus en plus la jeune femme brune à ses cotés.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec mon troisième chapitre. Il est assez long car il y a besoup de dialogue... C'est assez compliquer de tout expliquer en seulement quatre lignes... Bon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais on apprend qui est notre etrange créature (vu très brièvement dans un épisodes avec Ten donc très peu d'info dessus). Puis on apprend aussi comment réagit Jessica.<em>**

**_ J'espère que ça vous aura plus et à bientôt !_**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>Les trois acolytes marchaient à un rythme constant vers la sortie du parc. Le Docteur avait toujours le bras lié avec celui de Jessica et veillait sur son ombre. La jeune femme tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger avec le parapluie qu'ils avaient trouvé. Rose Tyler, elle, suivait aux coté de l'autre jeune femme, discutant de temps à autres avec elle.<p>

Alors qu'ils entraient en ville, Jessica ne put tenir sa langue plus longtemps. Trop de questions l'assaillaient encore, voire plus qu'autrefois. Sa conversation avec Rose précédemment avait éveillé des soupçons qu'elle comptait confirmer. Qui était l'homme à ses cotés ? Et pourquoi sa nature sauvage disparaissait en sa présence ? Elle leva alors ses yeux noisette vers le visage concentré du Docteur.

« -Alors, hum, ces ombres sont des extraterrestres ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, elles viennent d'une autre galaxie, très éloignée de la votre. Répondit-il sans la regarder

-De la notre, hein ? Répéta-t-elle. Vous parlez comme si ce n'était pas la votre non plus. Vous n'êtes pas humain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Docteur baissa enfin le regard sur elle. Il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme qu'il n'y avait pas de crainte, simplement de l'intérêt. C'est comme si elle ne portait pas de jugement, elle acceptait simplement.

Etrangement, cela lui fit du bien qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Pas d'yeux exorbités ou de visage incrédule ou encore de cri de peur… Il se sentait accepté car elle ne semblait pas dérangée qu'il vienne d'une autre planète ou non. Il lui fit alors un léger sourire.

« -Non, en effet… Vous êtes perspicace. Remarqua-t-il.

-Alors, si vous ne venez pas de la Terre, d'où venez-vous ? demanda-t-elle. »

A cette question, Rose, qui avait écouté la conversation sans s'en mêler, se tendit légèrement. Le Docteur n'avait pas vraiment bien réagit quand elle lui avait posé ce genre de questions et pour une bonne raison. Rose n'en savait que très peu sur le Docteur et son passé, mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il était le dernier de son peuple, le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Elle se sentait triste pour lui.

Le Docteur, lui, baissa la tête. Toujours la même question… Il avait du mal à encore accepter ce qu'il s'était passé sur sa planète. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire son deuil, mais comment pourrait-il ? Il fixa son regard droit devant lui et répondit d'un ton sans émotion.

« -De très loin… Je ne vois pas à quoi cela serve que je vous disse le nom de ma planète, vous ne connaissait que celles de votre système solaire ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Bon point. Admit-elle sans broncher. Pourtant vous ressembler à un être humain.

-Non, c'est vous qui me ressemblez, les Seigneurs du Temps étaient là en premiers.

-Seigneurs du Temps ? C'est votre… espèces ? Peuple ? Je vais devoir m'habituer à ce nouveau langage, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on demande de quelle planète on vient !

-Vous vous y ferez vite. Rassura Rose. »

Jessica hocha la tête puis, se pencha prêt de la blonde pour lui parler à voix basse.

« -Pourquoi a-t-il l'accent du Nord ?

-Toutes les planètes ont un nord. »

A cette réponse, Jess se mit à rire. C'était nouveau mais amusant pour elle. Cependant, elle ne rit pas longtemps car ils arrivèrent devant chez elle. Une petite maison sur deux étages, morne, semblable aux autres.

Elle n'aimait pas tellement sa maison, elle n'avait rien de spécial, elle ne s'y sentait pas chez elle. C'était plus une prison pour elle qu'autre chose.

« -Nous y voilà… »

* * *

><p>Jessica fit entrer Rose et le Docteur avant de vite se débarrasser de son parapluie. Elle entra dans le salon essayant de ranger le bazar qui y était. Rose entra timidement dans la pièce tendit que le Docteur en observait chaque recoin. Ils purent voir des tasses vides sur la table basse devant le canapé en cuir marron, plusieurs feuilles étaient éparpillées sur celui-ci ainsi que le sol.<p>

Au coin, près de la fenêtre, un piano à quart de queue noir laqué était recouvert de partition inachevée et de crayon de papier. Un violon était aussi posé sur le fauteuil à gauche du canapé.

« -Désolé pour le désordre… comme je n'ai plus de travail, je passe mon temps à composer et je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de recevoir du monde.

-Ce n'est rien, rassura Rose.

-Hum, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé chercher ? demanda Jessica au Docteur.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr… Puis-je jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Allez-y, la maison est à vous. Vous voulez du thé ?

-Je veux bien, merci. Répondit Rose. »

* * *

><p>Jessica repartit dans la cuisine pour préparer le thé. Elle prit deux tasses dans un placard. Elle aussi avait besoin d'un tasse, après les évènements de la mâtiné… En y repensant, elle devrait être en train de paniqué ou de barricader les portes et les fenêtres pour être sûr qu'aucune lumière n'entrerait mais non. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas peur. Plus maintenant du moins, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle en était sûre, mais le Docteur trouverait une solution.<p>

C'était étrange pour elle, jeune femme asociale et réservé, de penser ce genre de chose après seulement une rencontre. Mais cela ne l'a dérangeait pas. Tout ce qu'elle était, réservé, timide, mal à l'aise en étant trop entourée, disparaissait avec la simple présence de Rose et du Docteur…

Etait-ce normal ? Etait-ce ce qu'on appelait un bon feeling ? Ou une amitié ?

* * *

><p>Rose regarda le Docteur qui semblait occupé à fouiner partout, pendant que Jessica était à la cuisine. Elle le suivit distraitement.<p>

« -Alors que cherchez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, peut-être une faille qui aurait pu amener l'ombre ici. Répondit-il en regardant derrière le canapé.

-Et Jessica ?

-Quoi : Jessica ?

-Ben, elle à l'air gentille, intelligente. Elle ne semble pas avoir peur du danger. C'est étrange d'ailleurs. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait… je ne sais pas… Voyager avec nous ?

-Dans le TARDIS ?

-Et bien oui !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis la seule humaine à voyager avec vous et que parfois c'est dur ! Et je l'aime bien. Pas vous ?

-Si, si. Répondit-il distraitement, avant de s'arrêter et de se retourner vers Rose en fronçant les sourcils. Attendez. Vous avez dit que c'était dur de voyager avec moi ?! »

Le Docteur semblait outré, bien qu'il sache qu'elle ne disait pas ça dans le mauvais sens du terme. Elle aimait bien le taquiner. Le sourire qu'elle afficha d'ailleurs confirma sa dernière pensée. Cependant Rose ne put répondre car Jessica revint avec deux tasses de thé. Elle en offrit une à la blonde et sirota lentement la sienne en regardant le Docteur.

« -Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non… répondit distraitement le Docteur.

-Savez-vous au moins ce que vous cherchez ? Continua-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

-Bien sûr ! s'indigna-t-il. »

Cette réponse ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire qu'elle avait déjà. Elle ne quitta pas le Docteur des yeux et porta de nouveau sa tasse à ses lèvres. Rose se pencha lentement sur l'épaule de son amie pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« -Il n'en a pas la moindre idée, il le saura quand il l'aura trouvé. »

La brune pouffa légèrement de rire dans sa tasse, mais s'arrêta instantanément en voyant le regard moitié amusé, moitié exaspéré que lui lançait le Docteur.

Il lui lançait ce regard pour qu'elle se calme, mais au fond, il appréciait que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendent bien. Jessica semblait à l'aise en leur présence. Pourtant, elle avait l'air seule, elle n'avait aucune photo de famille chez elle, ni d'amis. Il n'y avait aucun souvenir quelconque et le Docteur trouvait cela étrange. La jeune femme semblait vivre seule, en solitaire.

Pourtant, elle était tout l'inverse avec eux. Elle était pleine de vie et ne manquait pas une occasion de plaisanter. Le Seigneur du Temps aimait sa bonne humeur. Après la guerre, il avait trouvé du réconfort dans la compagnie de Rose mais Jessica lui montrait que la vie était belle et qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser passer, surtout quand on est immortel comme lui. Il repensa alors aux paroles de sa compagne de voyage. Peut-être qu'il proposerait à la jeune femme de rester avec eux. Elle aimerait surement voyager et il avait toujours l'intention de découvrir pourquoi elle lui semblait si spéciale.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se déconcentra sur sa tache. Il rangea son tournevis sonique qui lui avait servis à balayer la pièce plus tôt et de retourna vers Jessica qui sirotait son thé.

« -Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange récemment ? Une faille ? Un trou ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh, il y a une fissure dans mon jardin qui est apparu de nulle part. J'avais l'impression d'entendre des voix quand je passais devant.

-Parfait. Maintenant, j'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il, content. Montrez-moi, je vous prie. »

Jessica hocha la tête, posa sa tasse sur le meuble le plus proche d'elle et traversa le salon pour atteindre la baie vitrée qui menait à la terrasse. Elle fit coulisser la vitre et ce plaça devant la fissure qui fendait les dalles au sol. La jeune femme la pointa du doigt pour le Docteur avant de vérifier qu'elle était bien à l'abri de la lumière sous la tonnelle. Elle ne voulait pas finir manger par une ombre extraterrestre.

« -Voilà, elle est apparue il y a environ deux semaines… »

Le Docteur se mit à genoux et sortit de nouveau son tournevis sonique pour balayer la zone de la faille. Rose le regarda faire et se plaça aux coté de Jessica.

« -Vous avez dit que vous aviez remarqué des choses étranges provenant de cette fissure ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouep… Des choses vraiment étranges. Confirma la brune.

-De quels genres ?

-Eh bien, à commencer par son apparition soudaine. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était une fissure ordinaire, sûrement causé par le mouvement du sol ou quelque chose de ce genre, mais plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais l'impression d'entendre des murmures. Je me sentais mal à l'aise lorsque j'en étais proche. Puis il y a quelques jours, plus rien. Ca s'est juste arrêter, comme ça. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Avez-vous une explication Docteur ? demanda Rose. »

Le concerné releva la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes qui attendait patiemment une réponse. Il avait un air grave sur le visage. Finalement, il se releva lentement.

« -La faille est apparue en même temps que l'ombre élémentaire. Cette faille est une déchirure dans le temps et dans l'espace, cela a permis à l'ombre d'atterrir sur Terre. Expliqua-t-il. Les murmures que vous avez entendus n'étaient que les paroles de la créature qui restait cachée dans cette faille. Quand elle a recueillit assez d'information sur vous, elle a quitté la fissure et vous n'avez plus rien entendu.

-Donc c'est bien de là que vient l'ombre élémentaire ? Demanda Jessica. Pouvez-vous l'y renvoyer ?

-En théorie… Non.

-Et dans la pratique ?

-Non plus…

-D'accord, alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Rose un peu perdue.

-La faille est inactive à présent, elle a dû se refermer derrière l'ombre. Je ne peux pas la rouvrir. Je dois trouver un autre moyen de la renvoyer chez elle, mais je ne sais toujours pas si ce qu'elle fait ici… Je ne sais même pas si elle est venue seule. D'autres aurait déjà pu faire des victimes ! S'exclama le Docteur, frustré. »

Ainsi, Jessica et Rose essayèrent de trouver une solution mais elles furent vite réduites au silence par le Docteur. Elles s'installèrent alors sur le canapé pendant que le Seigneur du Temps tournait en rond, cherchant activement une solution.

* * *

><p>Après de longues minutes à le voir tourner ainsi, les deux jeunes femmes commençaient à s'ennuyer. Rose trouvait cette aventure assez calme mais pas moins remplis de stress, c'était assez reposant de ne pas courir sans cesse pourtant elle devait reconnaitre qu'elle aimait ce genre d'aventure. Heureusement qu'elle avait rencontré Jessica et qu'elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec elle, sinon elle serait resté là à attendre que le Docteur sauve le jour sans pouvoir l'aider…<p>

Jessica, assise aux cotés de Rose, avait les yeux sur le Docteur. Elle essayait de comprendre l'étrange extraterrestre qu'elle avait devant elle. Ce n'était pas chose aisée… La jeune femme aimait grandement être aux cotés de cet homme ainsi que de Rose, ce qui était très étrange pour elle, en tant qu'asociale.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si confiantes à leur coté, tellement en sureté qu'elle voulait y rester pour toujours. Elle avait l'impression que, quoiqu'elle face ou dise, elle serait toujours accepté pour ce qu'elle est.

Un grognement de frustration sortie les deux jeune femmes de leur pensées profondes. Le Docteur ne trouvait pas un moyen de combattre l'ombre élémentaire. En fait, il en avait trouvé un, et un assez bon, mais il ne pouvait pas garantir la sécurité de la jeune femme, et la dernière chose qu'il veuille faire était de la mettre en danger.

Jessica sentant que le Docteur ne trouvait pas de solution, se mit elle aussi à réfléchir sur le problème. Le seul moyen de chasser l'ombre était de communiquer avec elle, mais le seul moyen de communiquer avec elle était de la laisser prendre possession du corps de Jessica. Or, elle n'avait aucune garantie que l'ombre prendrait le contrôle de son corps, elle pourrait tout aussi bien simplement dévorer son énergie avant de passer à quelqu'un d'autres. Mais justement, si elle passait à quelqu'un d'autre, il y aurait surement beaucoup de mort… Jessica ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser des gens mourir quand elle pouvait agir contre cela.

Sa décision était prise.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien. Alors voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette première aventure avant que je commence les épisodes de la saison 1. Celui se termine sur une petite note de suspens ! Mdr, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir de lir vous avis, positif ou négatif.<strong>_

_**A bientôt !**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Hello mes whovians ! Comment allez-vous ? Avant de commencer je voulais dire milles fois merci à Alena Robynelfe pour sa review ainsi qu'à mes followers ! Voici donc le chapitre 5**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**Ce n'est pas un sacrifice…**

* * *

><p>« -Docteur ? demanda Jessica en se levant. Si j'ai bien compris, ce qui vous empêche d'agir c'est que vous n'avez pas de lien direct avec l'ombre ? Il plus facile de chasser un ennemi quand on peut lui parler, n'est-ce pas ? »<p>

Le Docteur la dévisagea un peu, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Du moins, il pensait savoir où cela menait, mais il le redoutait. Il avait pensé à cette solution mais il s'était refusé de l'appliquer, cependant, la jeune femme, intelligente comme elle l'était, y avait pensé aussi.

« -Mais le seul moyen de parler a votre ennemi, dans ce cas, se trouve être moi… Si je vais à la lumière, vous pourriez com-

-Elle va vous tuer ! S'exclama le Docteur, en la coupant.

-On n'en sait rien !

-Etes-vous prête à courir le risque ?! Vous pourriez mourir !

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle, plaidant pour qu'il la laisse l'aider.

-Eh bien, pas moi. Dit-il fermement. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire cela, c'est du suicide ! »

Rose qui s'était levée en comprenant ce que Jessica avait l'intention de faire, regardait la jeune femme, complètement étonné par ce qu'elle offrait de faire. Elle non plus ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne ce risque, il était trop gros.

« -Jessica, êtes-vous consciente de ce que cela implique ? demanda Rose, essayant de la raisonner.

-Bien sûr. Mais si cet acte sauvait d'autres vies ? Je ne suis personne d'important, personne ne sera là pour me pleurer. Je connais même des personnes qui pourraient danser sur ma tombe… dit-elle tristement. »

Au cours de sa jeune vie, elle s'était fait tellement d'ennemi mais aucun véritable ami. Même sa famille l'avait abandonnée…

Le Docteur sentit ses cœurs battre plus vite. C'était faux, elle était importante, tout le monde est important. Mais, elle, avait quelque chose en plus, il l'avait vu dès leur première rencontre, dès leur premier regard.

« -De toute ma longue vie, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui n'était pas important. Jessica, s'il vous plait.

-Vous avez sauvé ma vie Docteur, maintenant il faut sauver celles des autres… murmura-t-elle. »

Pendant qu'ils débattaient du pour et du contre, Jessica avait lentement glissé près de la fenêtre. Elle lança un regard furtif derrière elle pour corriger sa position avant qu'elle ne recule sur la terrasse. Plus qu'un pas et elle serait exposé à la lumière du jour.

« -Non ! S'exclama Rose, terrifiée.

-Rose, je ne vous connais pas assez, mais de toute ma vie, je ne me suis jamais aussi bien entendue avec quelqu'un qu'avec vous. J'aurais aimé vous connaitre d'avantage… Vous auriez pu être ma première amie. Qui sait, peut-être que si je survis…

-Oui, vous allez survivre. Vous allez survivre et on va apprendre à se connaitre, on discutera entre filles, je vous le promets… murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. »

Rose avait vraiment aimé Jessica, même si elle ne l'avait connue que pour une journée. Quelque chose en cette fille avait tout de suite plu à la blonde et, étant la plus jeune, elle sentait presque que Jessica pourrait devenir une grande sœur si elles avaient un jour l'occasion d'approfondir leur relation.

Jessica se retourna vers le Docteur. Elle avait peur, terriblement peur, ses mains avaient commencés à trembler mais elle était fière de ce qu'elle comptait faire et surtout elle était fière de finir sa vie en aussi bonne compagnie.

« -Je ne suis pas douée pour les adieux… fit Jessica en se moquant un peu d'elle, mais les yeux un peu plus larmoyant. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Nous ne sommes pas obligés. Répondit le Docteur.

-Pourtant, il y a très peu de chance que je survive…

-Mais, il en existe quand même. C'est comme si vous faisiez un saut ailleurs. On ne sait pas quand vous allez revenir…

-Alors, je vous dis à plus tard, Docteur… murmura-t-elle en souriant. J'ai été très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Jamais personne n'avait éveillé autant ma curiosité avant vous. Malheureusement, je suis attendue ailleurs…plaisanta-t-elle, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

-Ce fut un plaisir partagé. Vous avez été fantastique Jessica Maxwell, ne l'oubliez pas. J'espère vous revoir bientôt. Continua-t-il, mais beaucoup plus grave.

-Je l'espère tellement fort, moi aussi… marmonna Jessica. »

Comment avait-elle pu s'attacher autant à deux inconnu ? Elle n'en revenait pas, même le départ de sa mère ne lui avait pas fait autant de mal.

Elle se retourna lentement vers le bord de la terrasse. Plus qu'un pas et elle ne pourrait plus compter sur la vie. Ce n'était pas un sacrifice, pensa-t-elle. C'était simplement un acte comme il y en a tout les jours, pour sauver des vies. Et, il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie, qu'elle avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir. Le Docteur la sauverait, elle en était sûre.

Sur cette pensé déterminée, elle avança et la lumière sur soleil l'enveloppa. Elle se retourna vers le Docteur et Rose qui étaient en face d'elle, prêts à agir. Puis, soudainement, elle ressentit son malaise de plus tôt. L'impression écrasante que vous vous videz de vos forces et qu'a n'importe quel moment, vous allez vous effondrer.

La jeune femme se retourna lentement pour faire face à son ombre qui se tenait une fois de plus devant elle, la bouche grande ouverte, affamée. Elle se faisait aspirer, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, mais elle repensa alors à quelque chose. Elle avait fait deux rencontres absolument merveilleuses, sans doute les deux seules qu'elle n'ait jamais eues et qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre, alors, avec le peu de lucidité qui lui restait, elle se jura qu'elle résisterait et que l'ombre ne la tuerait pas. Elle allait se défendre du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

La pianiste sentit l'ombre entrer en elle, c'était une présence écrasante qui la faisait affreusement souffrir mais elle ne cessa de lutter. Elle lutta jusqu'à ce que la douleur fût trop vive et qu'elle perdit connaissance. L'ombre pris alors entièrement possession de son corps.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher, il n'avait pas pu la protéger. Ses cœurs battaient tellement vite et fort dans sa poitrine. Le jeune femme, si courageuse, avait décidé de risquer sa vie pour que, lui, un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine, puisse sauver la vie de tellement d'autres.<p>

Fortement décidé à ne pas perdre cette jeune femme, il se jura qu'il la sauverait, quoi qu'il arrive.

« -Docteur, est-ce… que l'ombre est en elle ? demanda Rose, paniquée.

-Oui. Répondit-il avant de marmonner pour lui-même. Tenez bon Jessica, je viens pour vous. »

La jeune femme, ou du moins, le corps de celle-ci se tenait debout devant le Docteur et son compagnon. Elle avait les yeux vides, le visage pale et sans expression. C'était comme s'il ne restait plus que l'écorce mais que l'intérieur était vide. Puis, soudain, les yeux éteins de la jeune femme se dirigèrent sur le Docteur.

« -Je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre. Déclara-t-il à l'adresse de la créature. Vous avez pris ce corps, elle vous l'a donné pour que nous puissions parler. Alors répondez-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous sur Terre ? »

Le ton de l'homme était mordant, ses yeux plein de fureur. _La tempête venant en sens inverse_… Personne n'avait le droit de nuire à la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la nécessité de la protéger.

L'ombre pencha la tête et ouvrit la bouche de Jessica pour parler. D'abord, aucun son ne sortit, puis la voix habituellement douce et joyeuse de la jeune femme retentit, mais elle était rauque et sans émotion.

« -Perdue…

-Vous… Vous êtes perdu ? demanda Rose, incertaine.

-Non, elle est perdue… La fille sans passé…

-Jessica ? Demanda à son tour le Docteur. Que voulez-vous dire.

-Elle ignore qui elle est… Mais nous avons besoin d'elle. La faille s'est refermée, elle nous a conduits à elle. Elle va nous sauver.

-Vous sauver de quoi ?

-De l'extinction. La guerre nous a terrassés.

-En quoi Jessica peut vous aider ? Demanda de nouveau Rose.

-Elle est la fille perdue. Répondit simplement l'ombre. »

Le Docteur ne comprenait rien à ce que racontait la créature. Que voulait-elle dire par _La Fille Perdue_ ? Jessica n'était qu'une humaine, et le fait qu'elle vive seule, _perdue_, ne va en rien aider l'ombre. Pourtant, lui aussi avait vu quelque chose en elle lors de leur rencontre. Il avait été incapable de le décrire ou même de le saisir, mais le sentiment que cette femme était spéciale n'avait cessé de le suivre.

« -Moi, je peux vous aider. Précisa le Docteur. Je peux prendre votre espèce et vous emmener sur une nouvelle planète. Vous pourriez tout recommencer. Mais je dois d'abord avoir la garantie que Jessica sera saine et sauve.

-Elle seule peut nous aider.

-Mais pourquoi ?! demanda l'homme, énervé.

-Parce que la prophétie le dit.

-La prophétie ? Quelle prophétie ?

-_La fille perdue_, celle qui ne connait ni passé, ni futur, guidera ceux qui, depuis longtemps, se sont _perdus dans le temps_. Récita l'ombre. »

Le Docteur avait fait tourner les engrenages dans sa tête. Ils tournaient si vite, mais ne trouvaient pas la solution à l'énigme. Comment est-ce qu'une simple humaine pouvait être l'objet d'une prophétie. Et qu'est que celle-ci voulait dire ?

Rose ne savait que penser… Tout était tellement confus pour elle. Elle regarda le Docteur avec l'espoir que celui-ci pourrait l'éclairer mais il lui semblait, à son regard désespéré, qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. La blonde reporta alors son attention sur le corps de la jeune femme, elle fut alors sous le choc de constater que celle-ci avait maintenant plus de cinq ombres.

Les ombres de Jessica s'étaient répandues autour d'elle et ne cessaient de grandir.

« -Docteur ! s'écria Rose.

-J'ai vu ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Qu'est qui ce passe ?!

-Nous revenons en force. L'énergie de la fille perdue permettra la survie de notre race. Et la Terre sera notre nouvelle planète.

-Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, il y a tellement plus simple ! s'écria le Docteur. »

L'ombre ne voulait entendre raison et les ombres ne cessaient de grandir et de se multiplier. Si le Docteur avait bien compris ce qu'il se passait, la jeune femme qu'il trouvait spéciale a en elle une énergie que convoitent les ombres élémentaires. Celles-ci voulaient reconstruire leur espèce sur la planète Terre pour en faire leur propre monde. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser faire ça. Mais comment l'arrêter ?

Leur puissance venait de la jeune femme, il fallait donc rompre le lien. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune garantie que lorsque le lien sera rompu, Jessica serait saine et sauve. Pouvait-il courir le risque de la laisser mourir ? Une seule vie contre la sureté de millier d'autre. Il avait déjà fait ce choix. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il aurait à le refaire un jour. Et pourtant…

Ayant prit sa décision, il tendit son tournevis sonique vers l'ombre, la main légèrement tremblante. Il se retourna vers Rose, lui faisant comprendre d'un geste qu'elle ferait mieux de s'éloigner un peu. Puis il reporta son attention sur le corps de la jeune femme, maintenant entouré par des dizaines d'ombre gigantesques.

« -Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ça… murmura-t-il d'un ton ténébreux. »

Il activa le tournevis sonique, le réglant sur la plus grande puissance et se mit à espérer.

Le seul moyen de rompre le contact avec Jessica était de tuer l'ombre. Avec le bon réglage sur son tournevis sonique, il devrait y parvenir sans qu'il n'arrive rien à la jeune femme.

Le bras tendu, il appuya sur le bouton. La créature hurla à l'agonie, se tordant de douleur. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Rose qui se tenait derrière le Docteur. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait arriver.

Soudain, la créature cessa d'hurler, les ombres au sol disparurent l'une après l'autre pour qu'il ne reste plus que la véritable ombre de Jessica. Le Docteur cessa d'appuyer sur le bouton de son tournevis regardant la jeune femme, espérant une réaction. Puis, le corps de Jessica s'effondra sur le sol, inerte. Les cœurs du Seigneur du Temps s'arrêtèrent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Donc, re-Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais bien, <strong>_**cette semaine a été assez chargée, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à mettre le chapitre à jour mais le voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Ici, on voit que Jess est prête à tout pour aider, quitte à mourrir. On voit aussi qu'elle est raide morte de peur !  
><strong>

**J'espère que vous avez aimé la réaction de Rose et du Docteur ? Il se sent assez protecteur, il sort de la guerre, il n'a pas envie de perdre quelqu'un d'autre, surtout qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'il était curieux d'en apprendre plus sur elle. **

**Rose, elle, voit qu'elle perd une amie qu'elle aurait pu avoir. On constate qu'elles se sont beaucoup attaché l'une à l'autre. **

**Et ! On voit aussi un peu plus de mystère autour de Jessica ! Qui est la Fille Perdue ? Que fait-elle ? Pourquoi existe-t-elle ? **

**Bref, je vais vous laissez ! Une Review peut-être ? **

**Bisous ! **


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Deux plus un**_

* * *

><p>Douleur et engourdissements. Voilà ce que Jessica ressentait en ce moment. Elle commençait à lentement sortir de l'inconscience mais avec beaucoup de mal. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait renversée par un train. Pourtant, ça n'avait été qu'une ombre.<p>

En se rappelant soudainement de l'existence de l'ombre, Jessica sursauta fortement, ce qui entraina sa chute. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol avec un petit cri de surprise.

Les yeux à présent grands ouverts et les idées de nouveau en place, Jessica remarqua qu'elle avait reprit possession de son corps. Elle avait été allongée sur une sorte de table d'examen et était complètement exposée à la lumière, mais son ombre restait parfaitement collée au sol. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa, heureuse de constater qu'elle était en vie.

Soudain, la porte de la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait s'ouvrit brusquement, la faisant de nouveau sursauter. Mais ce n'était que le Docteur.

Dès qu'il avait entendu le cri de la jeune femme, il s'était précipité vers l'infirmerie du TARDIS, là où il l'avait laissée. En entrant, il s'était attendu à la voir allongée, surement en train de cauchemarder ou de crier à cause de la douleur. Cependant, il se stoppa net dans son élan, remarquant que la jeune femme n'était plus sur la table d'examen mais assise négligemment par terre, les cheveux en bataille.

«-Que diable faites-vous par terre ? S'exclama-t-il, surpris.

-Euh... Réveil brutal... Expliqua vaguement Jessica, un peu confuse et gênée.»

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. C'est à ce moment que Rose entra dans la salle. En voyant Jessica parfaitement bien, elle ne pût s'empêcher de se précipiter sur elle pour l'enlacer. Jessica fut fortement surprise, les contacts humains n'étaient pas tellement son truc. Elle se mit alors à regarder Rose l'enlacer pendant qu'elle avait les bras en l'air, ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Cela fit sourire le Docteur.

«-J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! S'exclama Rose en lâchant son amie. Eh bien, nous avons, tout les deux eu peur. Précisa-t-elle en pointant vers le Docteur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Jessica. Je croyais que je ne vous reverrai plus jamais.

-Le Docteur t'a sauvé. L'ombre voulait se servir de toi pour repeupler la Terre avec son espèce.

-D'accord... Mais pourquoi moi ?»

Rose ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand le Docteur avait tué l'ombre, le corps de Jessica s'était effondré sur le sol. Le Docteur et Rose s'étaient précipités vers elle pour vérifier son état. La blonde se tenait derrière le Docteur, anxieuse, tandis que lui, cherchait le pouls de Jessica.

Le soulagement accueillit le Seigneur du Temps quand il sentit les pulsations régulières sous la peau de la brune. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre, il avait déjà tellement perdu… L'homme rassura Rose et ramassa le corps inerte de Jessica. Il la porta comme une mariée jusqu'au TARDIS pour prendre soin d'elle.

Il la déposa à l'infirmerie, fit quelques tests pour vérifier que tout allait bien puis repartit vers la salle de la console du TARDIS où l'attendait Rose.

La blonde avait voulu des explications sur _La Fille Perdue_, mais il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Tout était une énigme pour lui. Cependant, il ne voulait pas en parler à Jessica, pas tout de suite du moins. Cela effraierait la jeune femme et il ne saurait pas comment lui expliquer. Il avait d'abord besoin de se renseigner.

Il avait alors dit à Rose que c'était sûrement un mal entendu, qu'une prophétie avait dit que la faille mènerait les ombres à leur sauveur, mais elle les a menées à Jessica. L'ombre l'avait donc prise pour celle qui allait tous les sauver. En expliquant cela, il avait presque réussi à se convaincre lui-même. Presque…

Quand Jessica posa alors cette question, il s'empressa de répondre, tout en faisant mine de rien.

« -La faille dans votre jardin l'a mené à vous. Elle s'est donc servie de vous pour appliquer son plan. Expliqua-t-il simplement. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête, pas tellement effrayée. Puis elle se tourna complètement vers l'homme.

« -Merci. Déclara Jessica avec un doux sourire. De m'avoir sauvée. Encore…

-Je vous en prie. »

Les deux personnes se regardèrent un long moment, ils se perdaient dans le regard de l'autre quand Rose toussa pour les ramener à la réalité. Le Docteur se redressa comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« -Où sommes-nous ? demanda soudainement Jessica. »

A cette question, les deux personnes en face d'elle affichèrent des sourires qui pourraient presque atteindre leurs oreilles. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire pour provoquer cette réaction.

« -Nous sommes dans le TARDIS. Répondit Rose.

-Pardon, le quoi ?

-Le TARDIS, répéta le Docteur, mon vaisseau spatial. Cela veut dire Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle Inter Spatiale.

-Viens, on va te montrer. Ajouta Rose. »

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans de longs couloirs. Le Docteur suivait derrière elles et avait l'air tout à fait excité. Puis, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce avec une sorte de console au milieu.

Jessica ne savait pas où mettre son regard. La bouche ouverte de surprise, mais non sans sourire, elle tourna sur elle-même pour regarder chaque détail. Elle se retourna vers le Docteur et Rose qui la regardaient, amusés.

« -C'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il est magnifique ! »

Au même moment, comme si c'était une réponse a ce qu'elle venait de dire, un doux grincement se fit entendre. Jessica sursauta puis regarda le plafond.

« -Le TARDIS vous dit merci. Expliqua le Docteur.

-Quoi ? Il est vivant ?

-Oui. Mais vous n'avez encore rien vu.

-Ah bon ? Ca fait déjà beaucoup je trouve. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Sortez et vous verrez. »

Jessica regarda curieusement le Docteur puis la porte. Elle se retourna vers Rose pour confirmation, celle-ci hocha la tête, alors Jessica trottina vers la sortie.

Elle ouvrit les portes et sortit, elle entendit les pas de Rose et du Docteur la suivre. Quand elle fit un pas dehors, elle fut un peu déçue de se retrouver dans une rue de Londres. Qui avait-il de plus dehors ? Elle fronça les sourcils, se retourna en ouvrant la bouche, prête à poser une question au Docteur, mais aucun son ne sortit quand elle vit devant quoi elle se tenait.

Une cabine téléphonique bleue. Elle venait de sortir d'une cabine téléphonique bleue qui devait faire un mètre de profondeur et pourtant, elle avait traversé plusieurs salles et couloirs. Comment était-ce possible ?

Un sourire se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres toujours entre-ouvertes quand elle regarda le Docteur, très amusé par sa réaction.

« -Non… Vous devez me faire marcher… marmonna-t-elle.

-Vérifiez par vous-même. Proposa le Docteur. »

La brune se mit alors à faire le tour de la boite, en caressant le bois bleu. Quand elle revint devant l'entrée, elle regarda l'écriteau marqué _Police Box_.

« -Vous êtes incroyable… déclara-t-elle dans l'admiration.

-Oh, merci. Pas la peine de me le dire. Se vanta le Docteur.

-Pas vous, idiot. Votre vaisseau ! Corrigea Jessica »

A ce moment le Docteur fit une moue adorable qui provoqua le fou rire de Rose. Même le TARDIS fit un son moqueur.

Quand tout le monde fut calmé, le Docteur sortit de la boite et vint prendre les mains de la jeune musicienne.

« -Vous n'avez pas du tout été effrayée par ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui.

-Non, en fait, ça a été une journée formidable. Si on oublie le fait que j'ai failli mourir…

-Voulez-vous venir voyager avec nous ? Demanda-t-il rapidement.

-Pardon ?

-Venez voyager. On pourrait voir d'autres planètes, voyager dans le temps…

-Voyager dans le temps ?! S'exclama-t-elle

-Ouais ! Vous voulez ? demanda-t-il presque suppliant.

-Ouais, ça me plairait beaucoup.

-Fantastique ! »

Rose, qui était restée en arrière plan, rayonnait de joie. Le Docteur avait écouté son conseil finalement, et elle en était ravie. Elle allait pouvoir voyager avec et homme merveilleux tout en ayant une présence féminine qui lui plaisait énormément.

* * *

><p>Quand Jessica fut un peu remise de sa surprise, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être totalement excitée. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Ils décidèrent alors d'aller marcher un peu. Rose les mena sur le toit de son immeuble, là où elle aimait aller quand elle réfléchissait.<p>

« -Alors comme ça vous pouvez voyager dans le temps ? Demanda Jessica.

-Ouais. Passé, futur... On peut aller où vous voulez. Confirma le Docteur.

-Encore faut-il qu'il vous ramène à la bonne date… Marmonna Rose avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Pardon ? demanda la brune, ne comprenant pas le sens de cette phrase.

-Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé ! S'exclama le Docteur. J'ai fait une petite erreur, ça arrive !

-Une petite erreur d'un an ! Répliqua la blonde.

-Pardon, quoi ? demanda de nouveau Jessica.

-Le Docteur m'a fait voyager. Expliqua calmement Rose. On a été dans le futur, on a vu la mort de la Terre. Puis on a été dans le passé. J'ai vu Charles Dickens ! S'exclama-t-elle. Puis, je devais retourner à la maison. D'après le Docteur, c'était comme si j'étais partie douze heures, seulement, quand j'ai été voir ma mère… Elle m'a dit que j'avais disparue pendant un an.

-Oh… En effet, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on qualifier de _petite_ erreur. »

Le Docteur grommela un peu mais ne dit rien de plus.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble de la blonde, celle-ci se mit assisse sur un muret, tandis que Jessica et le Docteur décidèrent de s'adosser contre lui. Ils continuaient de parler de la situation délicate avec la mère de Rose.<p>

« -Qu'est ce que vous vouliez que je lui dise ? C'est tellement dingue ! Elle ne va jamais me pardonner... Marmonna-t-elle avant de se retourner vers le docteur. J'ai raté une année, une bonne ?

-Moyenne répondit-il simplement.

-Elle n'avait rien de spéciale, confirma Jessica.

-A quoi servez-vous... S'apitoya-t-elle

-Si ça vous pose tant de problème vous pouvez rester là. Proposa le Docteur avec une certaine tristesse dans sa voix

-J'en sais rien. C'est trop dur de la laisser.

-En tout cas, elle ne vient pas avec nous ! S'exclama-t-il »

Tous les trois se mirent à rire devant la réaction du Docteur et la situation elle-même.

« -C'est raté ! Contra Rose

-Je ne fais pas les familles. Continua-t-il

-Dire qu'elle vous a giflé...

-Elle vous a giflé ?! S'exclama Jessica avec un sourire taquin.

-900 ans dans le temps et l'espace et jamais une mère ne m'a giflé.

-La tête que vous faisiez ! Se moqua Rose

-C'est très douloureux ! Protesta-t-il en se caressant la joue.

-Vous êtes si drôle ! Déclara Rose

-Quand vous dites 900 ans, ça veut dire... Hésita Jessica. »

Le Docteur lui avait déjà dit quelque chose comme ça plus tôt, « une très longue vie » mais étant proche de la mort, elle ne l'avait pas relevé. Pourtant il continuait de le dire. Elle était intriguée.

« -C'est mon âge. Confirma le Seigneur du temps.

-Vous avez neuf cent ans ? Interrogea à son tour Rose

-Mouais.

-Ma mère a raison. Entre nous il y a une sacrée différence d'âge. Déclara Rose en se levant et en regardant le paysage depuis le toit. Chaque conversation avec vous devient tout de suite mentale. Mais je ne peux parler qu'avec vous. Dire que je suis allée voir tous ces mondes gigantesques là-haut et je suis forcée de me taire ! Les extra-terrestres, les vaisseaux spatiaux ! Je suis la seule personne sur la planète terre à savoir que tout ça existe. Relata-t-elle rêveusement.

-Il y a moi maintenant. Déclara Jessica.

-Ouais, c'est vrai. Accepta Rose avec un sourire.»

Puis un klaxonne se fit entendre. Le trois d'entre eux se retournèrent et virent alors un énorme vaisseau spatial passer au dessus de leur tête. Rose et le Docteur se baissèrent rapidement tandis que Jessica restait figée et regardait la machine, bouche bée, jusqu'à ce que le Docteur la tire vers le bas.

* * *

><p>Le vaisseau traversa Londres, évitant de justesse le London Bridge mais il eut moins de chance avec le Palais de Westminster. Il détruit partiellement la tour de Big Ben avant de s'écraser dans la tamise.<p>

* * *

><p>Les trois personnages se relèvent lentement, encore sous le choc. Le Docteur avait le sourire aux lèvres de même que Jessica. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle venait vraiment d'assister à un crash extra-terrestre.<p>

« -Tu disais ? Demanda Jessica pour la taquiner.

-Oh non, c'est pas juste ! S'indigna Rose »

Le Docteur se mit à rire aux éclats, complètement excité. Il prit alors Jessica et Rose par la main et ils se mirent à courir en bas l'immeuble. Pour rien au monde il fallait rater ça.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello ! Désolé pour mon retard ! Vous savez... Les vacances, les devoirs... Bref, je m'excuse. Voici donc ce sixième chapitre où on comment un des episode de la saison 1 de Doctor Who ! WHOOO ! Mdr, nous avons vu comment Jessica reagit avec le Tardis, j'espère que vous avez aimé sa réaction ? Et elle est maintenant un compagnon du Docteur ! Mais est-ce qu'elle va s'y faire ? <strong>_

_**La suite lors du prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à la prochaine !** _


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Que disent les informations?**_

* * *

><p>Les gens commençaient à s'impatienter. Un embouteillage monstre s'était créé et des centaines de voitures étaient immobilisées. Perdant toute la patience qu'il leur restait, certaines personnes quittèrent leur véhicule pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait.<p>

Plusieurs véhicules militaires étaient apparus pour créer un barrage et surveiller les environ. Chacun était armé jusqu'aux dents.

* * *

><p>Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la route, essoufflés. Il y avait des voitures arrêtées qui créeraient un énorme embouteillage. Les gens râlaient et pestaient.<p>

« -Ils ont bloqué le trafic. Dit le Docteur

-On est à dix kilomètres du centre. Ils ont surement verrouillé la ville. Ca doit être impossible d'entrer dans Londres. Constata Rose

-J'arrive pas à croire que j'assiste à ça, c'est fantastique ! S'exclama l'homme à leur côté, provoquant le rire joyeux et excité de Jessica.

-Vous saviez que ça allait arriver ? Demanda Rose, moins amusée par la situation.

-Non pas du tout. Répondit le Docteur

-Vous connaissez ce vaisseau ?

-Non pas du tout

-Vous savez pourquoi il s'est crashé ?

-Non plus ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

-Je suis heureuse de voir que ça vous rassure. S'exclama-t-elle.

-Vous pouvez. C'est pour ça que je voyage, pour voir l'histoire du monde se dérouler devant moi

-Ca doit être incroyable... Déclara Jessica, admirative.

-Eh ben allons voir ca ! On n'a pas de problème de trafic, on a le TARDIS. Proposa Rose

-Mieux vaut ne pas le prendre. Il y a déjà un vaisseau spatial au cœur de Londres, eh ben, ça suffit comme ça.

-Le votre à l'air d'une grosse boîte bleue personne ne va faire attention à lui. Répliqua la blonde.

-Vous pourriez être surprise. Un poste d'urgence comme celui la, je peux vous dire que ça se remarque. Non, non, non, il vaut mieux le laisser ici.

-Vous l'aimez bien votre TARDIS, hein ? demanda Jessica en le poussant un peu, pour le taquiner.

-Bien sûr ! répondit-il. C'est le meilleur vaisseau de l'Univers.

-On va rester coincés là pendant que l'histoire se déroule ? Râla Rose

-Exact. Affirma-t-il.

-Euh, pourquoi on ne ferait pas comme les autres ? Proposa Jessica après un silence. »

Le Docteur et Rose la regardèrent, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« -Ya qu'a suivre ça a la télé. »

Le Docteur avait d'abord l'air perplexe mais il accepta finalement.

* * *

><p>Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les trois chez Rose. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de son appartement, Jessica était devenue anxieuse. Elle ne connaissait pas la mère de Rose et ce n'était pas comme si elle était la meilleure amie de celle-ci non plus, et là, elle s'invitait chez elle. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.<p>

Rose l'avait rassurée. Elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle était une amie à elle et au Docteur, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant un de leurs voyages. Ce n'était pas réellement un mensonge quand on y pensait.

Jackie avait alors prit d'assaut la jeune femme, croyant qu'elle aussi était partie sans donner de nouvelle à ses parents comme l'avait fait Rose. Jessica lui avait alors sinistrement, mais poliment, répondu qu'elle n'avait plus de parents. Jackie s'était calmée un peu et avait décidé de prendre d'assaut le Docteur à la place, l'accusant d'emmener plusieurs jeunes filles loin de leur maison.

Rose avait eu du mal à la calmer mais y était quand même parvenue. Tous les trois étaient maintenant devant la télé pour regarder les infos.

Jackie avait invité une de ses amies. Elle discutait avec elle alors que le Docteur et Jessica, qui était assise au sol devant lui, essayaient d'entendre ce que disaient les journalistes.

« -J'aimerais bien écouter. Déclara le Docteur

-S'il vous plaît, rajouta Jessica. »

Puis un journaliste déclara qu'un corps avait été découvert. Cela surpris le Docteur apparemment. Jessica, elle, écoutait attentivement, elle avait toujours du mal à y croire. Rose, quant à elle, était perdue dans ses pensées à cause de ce que sa mère disait. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, plus de monde venait chez Jackie. Elle avait invité ses amis pour le retour de Rose. Malheureusement, les conversations couvraient le son de la télévision

« -Pff… Souffla Jessica, agacée »

Puis les chaîne changèrent d'un coup. Jessica fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers le Docteur, pour voir qu'il se battait pour la télécommande avec un petit garçon. Cela la fit sourire, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Le voyant en difficulté, Jessica se mit à genoux devant lui et parla à l'enfant.

« -Hey, petit bout, ça te dit un chocolat chaud ? »

Le petit hocha la tête.

« -Je suis sur que Jackie peut t'en faire un, mais pour ça, il faut que tu sois gentil et que tu me rendes la télécommande. »

Le gamin sembla hésiter un peu, avant de rendre la télécommande à la jeune femme et de sauter des genoux du Docteur pour aller réclamer son chocolat. Jessica, fière d'elle, tendit l'objet au Docteur pour qu'il puisse remettre les informations. C'est là qu'elle remarqua qu'il semblait surpris.

« -Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Rien. »

En fait, il était surpris qu'elle soit douée avec les enfants. Il la savait seule et renfermée sur elle-même. Il ne l'imaginait donc pas parler à des enfants aussi facilement. C'était étrange, mais il reporta de nouveau son attention sur la télé. Le journaliste venait de révéler le nom de l'hôpital où avait été emmené le corps.

* * *

><p>Dans l'hôpital où a été emmené le corps, plusieurs soldats marcheraient d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs, menés par leur Général.<p>

Ils arrivèrent à la morgue où une jeune femme médecin légiste se tenait devant un corps sur une table d'examen. Celui-ci était recouvert d'un drap blanc.

En entendant arriver le Général, la jeune femme releva la tête de ses papiers. L'homme s'approcha d'elle et du corps.

« -Alors voyons ça. Commença-t-il. »

La jeune femme leva le drap pour que l'homme puisse voir le corps sans vie.

« -Sacré nom d'un chien ! S'exclama-t-il. C'était donc vrai ! Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mannequin ?

-J'ai fait une radio de son crane, il y a des branchements à l'intérieur. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Aucun homme ne peut l'avoir fabriqué. Expliqua la jeune femme.

-Des experts vont venir pour l'examiner. En attendant qu'ils arrivent, personne ne doit le voir.»

Le médecin remit le drap sur le corps et le remit dans une chambre froide, dans un conteneur cadenassé. Le Général avait reprit sa route mais la jeune femme lui trottinait après pour lui poser une dernière question.

« - Excusez-moi, général ? Je sais que l'état d'urgence a été décrété et qu'il y a des tas rumeurs qui courent, mais est-ce vrai ce qu'on dit à propos du Premier Ministre ? »

Le Général la dévisagea un moment avant de reprendre son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il n'avait pas le temps de répondre à ce genre de question.

* * *

><p>Un journaliste se trouvait devant Downing Street et parlait devant la caméra. Le Premier Ministre n'avait toujours pas fait d'apparition alors que la situation était grave. Personne ne savait où il était, ni ce qu'il faisait.<p>

Puis, un homme arriva en limousine noir. C'était Mr. Green, un député qui devait contrôler le taux sucre dans les exportations. Que faisait-il là alors ?

* * *

><p>Mr. Green entra dans le bâtiment et fut tout de suite accueillit par un jeune homme.<p>

« -Bonjour monsieur, Indra Ganesh, secrétaire adjoint au ministère de la défense. Se présenta-t-il.

-Je suis très heureux. Déclara Mr. Green en serrant la main du jeune homme.

-Je ferais la liaison. Expliqua-t-il»

Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage.

« -Mais enfin, où est-il ? S'exclama Mr. Green

-On va aller dans le bureau, si vous le voulez bien me suivre là-haut. Chuchota Indra. »

Avant qu'ils puissent monter les premières marches, une femme s'approcha d'eux.

« -Euh, excusez-moi. Harriet Jones, députée de Flydale North. Se présenta-t-elle en montrant une carte.

-Désolé, ça attendra. Coupa le jeune homme.

-Mais, c'est que j'avais rendez vous à 15h15 précise et…

-Et entre-temps, un vaisseau spatial est tombé au cœur de Londres. Ca change un peu l'agenda. Répliqua-t-il, perdant patience.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur route.

« -Vous êtes au courant pour cet extra-terrestre ? demanda Indra à Mr. Green.

-Au diable celui-là. Ce que je veux savoir c'est où se trouve le Premier Ministre ?

-Personne n'en sait rien, il a disparu. Les Ministres étant bloqués à l'extérieur de la ville, je vous informe que vous devenez Premier Ministre. A effet immédiat.

-Oh seigneur… Attendez. Gémit Mr. Green en lâchant un pet peu discret. Pardonnez-moi, quand je suis nerveux, l'estomac…. Enfin bref. Allons-y ! »

Ils continuèrent leur route et arrivèrent à l'étage. Deux personnes étaient déjà présentes. Un homme et une femme, tout deux assez rondelets.

« -Margaret Blenn, surveillance du territoire. Présenta Indra.

-Je n'ai pas d'autre information. J'ai moi-même escorté le Premier Ministre de son bureau à sa voiture. Voici Oliver Charles, chargé des liaisons terrestres. Expliqua-t-elle.

-La voiture a disparu. Nous n'en avons aucune trace. Elle s'est évanouie dans la nature ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Bon, alors entrez et vous allez me raconter tout ça. Déclara Mr. Green en les dirigeants dans le bureau.

-Monsieur. Cette mallette contient les protocoles d'urgence. Déclara Indra en tendant une mallette à Mr. Green. Détaillant les mesures à prendre par le Gouvernement en cas d'incursion extra-terrestre.

-Parfait, on va voir ça. Dit-il en lâchant de nouveau un pet. Oh, c'est pas vrai. Pardonnez-moi. Allez, au travail. »

Il entra à son tour dans le bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui. Les trois personnes se tenaient autour de la table de réunion qui trônait au centre de la salle. Ils regardèrent la mallette des protocoles qui y était posé, en silence avant de doucement ricaner de joie. Leurs rires allant crescendo.

* * *

><p>La journée passa vite et une fois la nuit tombée, le Docteur se leva et se dirigea dehors. Jessica le regarda curieusement puis regarda Rose pour voir si elle l'avait vu aussi. Effectivement, la blonde avait remarqué, elle regarda un instant Jessica avant de courir après le Docteur qui était déjà dans le couloir. Jessica la suivit.<p>

« -Où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? Demanda la blonde, le forçant à s'arrêter et la regarder.

-Nulle part. Répondit-il. Ici, c'est juste un peu trop humain pour moi. L'histoire est en marche et qu'est-ce qu'ils font pendant ce temps là ? Ils parlent des derniers potins.

-Je ressens la même chose… Marmonna Jessica, personne ne comprit ce qu'elle dit.

- Je vais faire un petit tour, c'est tout. Continua-t-il.

-Ah oui, il y a un vaisseau spatial dans la Tamise et vous, vous partez faire un tour ? demanda Rose, sceptique.

-Je ne suis pas concerné, ce n'est pas une invasion. C'est un pur accident d'atterrissage. Angle de descente, couleur de fumée… Tout était parfait.

-Et alors ?

-Peut-être que c'est le grand jour. Le premier contact. Celui où la race humaine rencontre officiellement une race extra-terrestre. Je n'ai pas à interférer. C'est à vous de gérer cette affaire. La race humaine va prendre toute sa dimension. Encore ce matin vous étiez tout petit et fait d'argile, maintenant vous pouvez vous développer ! S'exclama-t-il, excité comme un enfant. »

Cela fit sourire les filles. Il avait vraiment le comportement d'un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël des fois.

« -Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, allez célébrer l'histoire, profitez de votre maman. Dit-il en se retournant.

-Promettez-moi de ne pas disparaitre. Demanda Rose. »

Le Docteur s'était arrêté dans son élan. Il regarda les jeunes filles avant de fouiller dans ses poches.

« -Vous savez quoi ? Demanda-t-il quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. C'est la clef du TARDIS. Il est temps que vous en ayez une. Déclara-t-il. »

Jessica baissa les yeux, et recula d'un pas. Elle n'était pas concernée, elle ne voulait pas gêner ce moment. Rose avait voyagé avec le Docteur depuis un certain temps à présent, il était normal qu'il lui donne la clef du vaisseau. Cependant, quand elle releva la tête, elle vit qu'il la regardait elle aussi. La clef était-elle pour elle aussi ? Il semblait que oui, et pour être honnête, cela la surprenait agréablement.

« -A toute à l'heure. Dit-il en reprenant sa route.

-Docteur attendez ! S'écria Jessica. »

Le concerné s'arrêta de nouveau. Jessica se tourna vers Rose pour lui parler.

« -Je suis désolé Rose, mais ta famille… C'est un peu trop pour moi. Je ne suis pas faite pour être entourée de nombreuses personne, je me sens oppressée. Ne le prends pas mal, mais je pense que je vais aller faire un tour avec le Docteur.

-Je comprends. Déclara simplement Rose.

-Ca ne vous dérange pas si je me joins à vous ? demanda Jessica à l'homme.

-Pas du tout. Venez. »

* * *

><p>Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un certain temps. Les habitants du premier étage faisaient la fête et souhaitaient la bienvenue aux extra-terrestres. Le Docteur reprit finalement la parole.<p>

« -Vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec trop d'inconnus, vous n'aimez pas être entourée. Vous êtes seule et solitaire dans votre vie… pourtant vous savez vous y prendre avec les enfants, et vous ne nous quittez plus depuis notre rencontre. Et c'était seulement ce matin. Constata-t-il.

-Est-ce une question ? demanda Jessica.

-Peut-être bien.

-Alors, dans ce cas. Oui, je suis asociale, étrange, solitaire… C'est comme ça que l'on me qualifie la plupart du temps quand les gens restent polis. Quant à l'enfant, je trouve que c'est plus facile de communiquer avec eux, ils sont plus à l'écoute… Je me sens acceptée avec eux. Comme je le suis avec vous et Rose. Je pense que c'est pour ça que j'agis différemment avec vous. Vous me mettez en confiance… C'est difficile à expliquer correctement… désolé. »

Le Docteur ne répondit rien, il réfléchissait. La jeune femme à ses coté était étrange certes, mais il commençait à la comprendre. Petit à petit, il apprenait à la connaitre et à la décrypter. Et il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait la même chose avec lui. En temps normal, il aurait été dérangé qu'on essaye de tout savoir sur lui, de le scanner, mais pas avec elle. Il était, en quelques sortes, heureux qu'elle essaye de le comprendre sans le bousculer.

* * *

><p>Plus loin, sur le balcon de son immeuble, un jeune homme vit la boite bleue et le Docteur, quelques mètres plus bas. Il se figea d'abord de surprise.<p>

« -Oh c'est pas vrai, le Docteur ! »

Il enfila ses chaussures et se mit à courir.

* * *

><p>Soudain, la jeune femme ralentît en voyant le TARDIS, mais elle ré-accéléra pour rattraper le Docteur.<p>

« -Vous n'allez pas seulement faire un tour, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Répondit-il

-Alors pourquoi allons-nous dans le TARDIS ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y allais à pied. Souligna-t-il en haussant les épaules avant de rentrer dans la boite. »

Jessica haussa les épaules à son tour, plutôt satisfaite de sa réponse et entra. Le Docteur était déjà en train de courir autour de la console et d'activer des manettes. Jessica le regarda avec un sourire, il semblait excité et joyeux.

Le rotor du TARDIS se mit en marche et la machine commença à faire un bruit de grincement tout à fait unique.

La jeune femme regarda le rotor en admiration, tout comme le Docteur.

« -Alors, où allons-nous réellement ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ils ont retrouvé un corps… Je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil. Rien de plus.

-Rien de plus, hein ? Taquina-t-elle. Avouez-le, c'est plus fort que vous.

-Peut-être bien… admit-il. »

Il se remit à faire tourner des manivelles rapidement, pour à marcher autour de la console. Jessica le regardait attentivement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Puis, il sortit un marteau et cogna contre la console en riant follement.

« -Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?! demanda Jessica, surprise.

-Je lui donne un petit coup de pouce. Répondit-il simplement »

Jessica se moqua un peu de lui, mais elle s'arrêta rapidement pour s'accrocher à la console. Le sol tanguait un peu, cela l'amusait vraiment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Voici donc le chapitre 7. Ici, on voit un peu plus comment réagit Jessica autour du Docteur, elle ne le connait pratiquement pas mais, elle est à l'aise avec lui. Aussi, elle va l'accompagner à l'hopital ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Suite au prochain chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu et à la prochaine ! <strong>_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**C'est un canular!**_

* * *

><p>A Downing Street, Indra travaillait sur son ordinateur. Harriet Jones entra alors dans la pièce et déposa une tasse de café sur son bureau avant de se tenir fièrement debout comme si elle attendait quelque chose.<p>

« -Je ne crois pas qu'on ait pensé à votre café. Expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est très gentil.

-C'est un plaisir. Dit-elle en attendant toujours.

-C'est toujours interdit d'entrer. Expliqua Indra en pointant vers le bureau du Ministre.

-Oh, moi qui croyais avoir un plan infaillible, c'est raté. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Désolé pour vous, mais c'est impossible.

-Ca ne prendra que deux minutes ! Plaida-t-elle.

-Non.

-C'est que je n'ai que peu de chance d'arpenter un jour ces couloirs, je ne suis pas un membre du sérail. Je ne suis qu'un simple député fidèle. Je sais qu'un nouveau monde de progrès vient d'atterrir à notre porte et c'est fantastique ! Je crois que c'est… peut-être même extraordinaire. Cependant l'horloge de la vie continue de tourner et… Ha, voilà. Il faut que j'entre pour lui donner ce papier. Expliqua-t-elle en sortant un dossier de son sac. »

Au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le nouveau Premier Ministre d'office en sortit suivit des deux autre personnes de plus tôt.

Harriet se précipita vers lui pour lui tendre son papier.

« -Mr. Green, je sais que vous êtes occupé, mais pourriez-vous mettre ça à l'ordre du jour du prochain conseil ? demanda-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Les petits hôpitaux. J'ai imaginé un système qui permettrait que ce genre d'hôpital ne soit pas exclu du centre d'excellence. Voyez-vous, ma mère se trouve d'en l'un d'eux à Flydale. C'est ma circonscription, vous ne devez pas connaitre, c'est si petit. Et je pense que si on arrivait…

-Par tous les saints ! Coupa grossièrement Mr. Green. Où allons-nous si les femmes se mettent à vouloir penser ! Je n'ai pas le temps ! Grogna-t-il en quittant la pièce suivit des deux autres. »

Harriet resta un moment figée, complètement choqué par la violence du Premier Ministre. Indra prit sa veste et se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres. Il adressa un dernier regard à la vieille femme avant de partir.

Celle-ci regarda son papier dans la défaite avant de remarquer que le bureau était resté ouvert. Il n'y avait personne dans les parages, elle ne put résister, c'était sa seule chance que son papier soit lu.

Elle entra dans le bureau du Ministre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Remarquant une mallette, elle posa son papier dessus, puis décida d'ouvrir la mallette pour l'y mettre dedans. Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'elle contenait les protocoles d'urgence. Elle se mit assise à la table et commença à lire les papiers d'urgence.

* * *

><p>Plus loin, dans l'hôpital où le corps retrouver dans la Tamise était conservé, le jeune médecin légiste travaillait sur une petite table.<p>

Eclairée seulement d'une petite lampe de chevet, elle essayait de se concentrer quand un bruit retentit. Elle ne fit pas vraiment attention mais le bruit retentit de nouveau, un peu plus fort.

La jeune femme leva la tête et chercha autour d'elle pour déterminer la source du son. Mais il n'y avait personnes. Le bruit recommença et la jeune femme pouvait dire que cela venait de la chambre froide où était enfermé le corps.

Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers le conteneur. Le bruit devenait de plus en plus fréquent et fort. Elle avança prudemment, un peu réticente de découvrir ce que cela signifiait.

* * *

><p>Quand ils eurent atterrit, le Docteur fit signe à la jeune femme d'être silencieuse. Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer qu'elle avait compris mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité. Le Seigneur du Temps ouvrit la porte dans un grincement et laissa passer la jeune femme après lui. Ils étaient apparemment dans un placard, c'était si petit. Ils se frayèrent un chemin vers la porte et le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique. Il l'utilisa brièvement contre la poigné mais l'objet faisait un bruit affreux.<p>

« -Shhh… fit le Docteur à son tournevis. »

Cela fit sourire la jeune femme qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer de son comportement si enfantin.

* * *

><p>Le médecin s'avança encore, lentement et prudemment. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha encore. Il ne restait plus qu'un mètre entre elle et la chambre froide. Elle tendit prudemment la main pour atteindre le verrou qui fermait le conteneur. Elle voulait savoir ce qui provoquait ce bruit. Peu importe la peur qu'elle ressentait.<p>

* * *

><p>La porte enfin ouverte, le Docteur l'ouvrit en grand et fit un pas à l'extérieur avec Jessica avant qu'ils ne se figèrent tous les deux. Ils venaient d'enter dans une salle remplit de soldats en train de discuter. Cependant, un silence pensant s'était installé quand ils remarquèrent leurs présences. Ils se regardèrent une seconde avant que chacun ne saisissent son arme et les pointe sur le Docteur et Jessica.<p>

Celle-ci n'était pas rassurée du tout, mais essayait de garder son sang froid. Elle lança un regard sur le Docteur qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment réagir non plus. Il ne faisait que sourire, comme pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

De toute les pièces de cette hôpital, il fallait qu'ils atterrissent ici, pensa Jessica.

Puis on entendit un cri. Le Docteur réagit instantanément.

« -Oh, défense plan Delta, allez suivez-moi ! Cria-t-il. Remuez-vous ! »

Le Docteur avait prit Jessica par la main et l'avait embarqué avec lui dans une course a travers l'hôpital. Les soldats les suivaient, près à porter secours. C'est à ce moment là que Jessica comprit ce que Rose ressentait. On avait beau avoir peur du danger ou de perdre sa vie, l'adrénaline était si entrainante et aux cotés du Docteur, on a plus peur de rien…

* * *

><p>Si sa mémoire et son sens de l'orientation étaient encore bons, Jessica pouvait dire qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la morgue. Le Docteur entra, suivit de près par la jeune femme. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Ils découvrirent alors une jeune femme, sûrement le médecin légiste, recroquevillée dans un coin, une arme à la main. Le Docteur s'accroupit près d'elle pour vérifier si elle allait bien.<p>

« -Il est encore vivant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Déployez-vous et sécurisez le périmètre ! Ordonna le Docteur aux soldats. »

Ceux-ci semblaient hésiter. Le Docteur était un parfait inconnu pour eux et pourtant, il leur donnait des ordres. Fallait-il les suivre ?

« -Oh mon Dieu, il est toujours vivant ! Continua la femme, paniquée.

-Faite ce que je vous dis ! Ordonna encore un fois le Docteur aux soldats qui bougèrent instantanément.

* * *

><p>Les soldats se mirent à courir dans tout le bâtiment, vérifiant chaque pièce pour sécurisé le périmètre. Ils entraient dans chaque pièce, pointant leurs armes et criant « RAS » à chaque fois. L'alien n'était pas là.<p>

* * *

><p>-Hey, ça va aller… Essaya de rassurer Jessica.<p>

-Il était mort, je vous le jure. Paniqua la jeune femme.

-Coma, choc, hibernation… qui sait. De quoi avait-il l'air ? demanda l'homme. »

Puis un bruit se fit entendre. Le Docteur se retourna vivement vers la source du bruit, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent.

« -Il est toujours là ! Déclara le Docteur, surpris. »

Il se releva, fit signe à un soldat d'entrer et de rester près des filles jusqu'à son signal. Il y eu un autre bruit et le Docteur se jeta a genoux. Jessica commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui.

« -Soyez prudent. Chuchota-t-elle. »

Le Docteur continua de s'approcher à quatre pattes. Il passa la tête près d'une table et s'arrêta. Jessica aurait juré avoir entendu un cochon grouiner.

« -Bonjour ! Déclara le Docteur ».

Malheureusement, cela effraya la créature qui s'enfuit en courant et hurlant. Le soldat aux coté de Jessica arma son fusil, près à tirer, mais elle se leva pour l'en empêcher.

« -Ne tirez pas. Ordonna-t-elle. »

Le petit cochon de l'espace passa devant elle en hurlant. Elle cligna des yeux a plusieurs reprise. Avait-elle bien vu ? Le Docteur semblait moins perturbé et couru après lui. Jessica se remit de son choc et se précipita après lui.

* * *

><p>Dans le couloir, plusieurs militaires se tenaient debout pour faire la garde. Soudain, un cochon courut vers eux en hurlant. C'était un cochon qui se tenait sur deux pattes et habillé d'une combinaison spatial. Le soldat leva son arme et tira. L'animal tomba à terre.<p>

Le Docteur apparut alors dans le couloir, une seconde plus tard.

« -Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fait ça ?! S'exclama-t-il. Il avait peur ! »

Il se mit à genoux près de la créature pour l'apaiser comme il le pouvait dans sa douleur. Il regarda encore une fois le soldat, dégouté.

« -Juste peur ! »

* * *

><p>La jeune femme courrait dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le Docteur quand un coup de feu se fit soudainement entendre. Jessica s'arrêta brusquement, son sang se glaçant soudainement dans ses veines. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un soit blessé. Surtout pas le Docteur.<p>

Elle se remit en route pour voir un affligeant spectacle. Le Docteur était accroupis aux coté du petit animal qui venait de se faire tirer dessus.

« -… Juste peur ! Accusa le Docteur avec colère. »

Il caressa le groin de la pauvre créature pour l'apaiser et l'aider à partir. Jessica s'agenouilla aussi à leur coté, triste pour l'animal. Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout.

* * *

><p>Au 10 Downing Street, Harriet Jones lisait toujours les protocoles d'urgence quand des voix se firent entendre. Elle se hâta de ranger les papiers et de refermer la mallette et courra se cacher dans un placard.<p>

Le Général, le Premier Ministre, Margaret et Oliver entrèrent alors dans le bureau. Le Général était en train de gronder le Ministre.

« - … Par ailleurs, on peut penser que la disparition du Premier Ministre était liée à une action extra-terrestre hostile. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Rien du tout. Continua le Général en entrant dans le bureau et en se plaçant devant la table de réunion.

-Je suis désolé, et je suis sincère… Je croyais que j'étais le Premier Ministre en tête. Répondit Mr. Green.

-Vous ne l'êtes que par défaut ! Répliqua le Général. »

De son placard, Harriet assistait à toute la scène.

« -Oh, c'est trop injuste ! S'exclama Mr. Green comme le ferait un enfant. Je m'amuse tellement bien !

-Vous trouvez ça amusant ?

-C'est fou que ce travail est marrant !

-Ah ça oui, alors, c'est super. Confirma Margaret. »

Ils se mettent tous les trois à rire quand une des trois laissa s'échapper un pet disgracieux. Oliver fut étonné mais fier.

« -Excusez-moi. Déclara-t-il en continuant. »

Les trois partirent alors dans un concert de pets en riant follement comme des fous. Le Général qui était en face d'eux, les regardaient, complètement abasourdis par le spectacle qu'ils offraient. C'était affligeant.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ? Exigea-t-il. Et où est le reste du cabinet, on devait les faire venir en hélico ?

-J'ai annulé le conseil, ils n'auraient fait que nous encombrer ! expliqua Mr. Green. Oh, attention à celui-là. Ajouta-t-il avant de flatuler à nouveau. »

Ils se remirent de nouveau à lâcher des gaz bruyant en riant follement de bonheur.

« -Ca c'est ce qui s'appelle péter le feu ! S'exclama Margaret. »

Ils se remirent à rire. De sa cachette, Harriet était choquée.

« -Monsieur, selon la section numéro 5 du protocole des procédures d'urgences, mon devoir est de vous relever immédiatement de vos fonctions. Déclara solennellement le Général. Je vous jure que je suis prêt à mettre le Pays sous la loi martial s'il le faut.

-Oh ! Je tremble Général ! Se moqua Mr. Green en s'approcha du Général. A tel point que j'en ai la sueur au front. Et quand je transpire, ça se voit. Regardez.»

L'homme mit une main sur son front et fit glisser une fermeture éclaire. Une lumière bleue sortit de l'ouverture. Le Général, complètement choqué, regarda les deux autres personnes dans la salle pour évaluer leur réaction. Seulement, ils avaient fait exactement la même et avait maintenant le front ouvert.

Harriet voyait tout de sa cachette. Elle vit alors des créatures s'attaquer au Général. Choquer, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de retenir un cri d'effroi. C'était affreux.

* * *

><p>Le Docteur, Jessica et le médecin légiste se retrouvaient dans une salle d'examen, devant le corps du défunt animal.<p>

« -Je croyais que c'était l'apparence naturel d'un extra-terrestre. Mais vous me dites que ce n'est qu'un simple porc d'une ferme quelconque ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Moi, ça me rappelle les sirènes. Déclara le Docteur. Les monteurs de foire, à l'époque Victorienne, collaient des têtes de chats sur de gros poissons pour attirer la foule des bateaux. Ils appelaient ça des sirènes. Expliqua-t-il. Là, on a pris un porc, ouvert son cerveaux, collé des puces dessus et on l'a enfermé dans ce vaisseau pour en faire une bombe vivante. J'imagine sa terreur. Ils ont utilisé cet animal afin de créer une sorte de leurres. Continua-t-il avec amertume.

-Alors c'est un faux ? Comme les sirènes ? C'est un attrape-nigaud ? Demanda le médecin légiste, comme elle se rapprochait du corps. Mais la technologie a augmenté ses capacités cérébrales. Il n'a rien de tel sur Terre. C'est extra-terrestre. Ils font de faux extra-terrestres… Réfléchit-t-elle. Pourquoi ? C'est ça la question ! s'écria-t-elle en se retourner vers l'espace vide où avait été le Docteur et Jessica. Docteur ? Mademoiselle ? »

La jeune femme chercha dans le couloir en les appelant de nouveau, mais elle ne fut accueillit que pas un bruit étrange, un grincement, et une forte brise. Ils avaient disparus.

* * *

><p>Rose était affalé dans un fauteuil dans son coin tendit que Jackie et tous les invités levaient leur verres pour fêter l'arriver des extra-terrestres.<p>

« -Aux martiens ! s'exclama Jackie

-Aux martiens. Répétèrent les autres. »

Ils étaient tous joyeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune garçon face son apparition à l'entré. Un silence s'installa. Rose releva alors la tête pour voir ce qui avait causé se silence soudain. En voyant qui était là, elle se redressa vivement.

« -Justement, j'comptais aller te voir. Déclara-t-elle.

-Quelqu'un ici doit des excuse à Mickey. Déclara une dame.

-C'est vrai, je suis désolé. S'excusa Rose.

-Non, pas toi. Rectifia la dame en se tournant vers Jackie.

-Non, ce n'est pas ma faute. A ma place vous auriez pensé quoi vous ? »

Jackie adressa un dernier regard à Mickey avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose, Mickey et Jackie se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour parler en paix.<p>

« -Tu disparais et qui est-ce qu'on soupçonne ? Demanda Mickey, en colère. Ton petit ami ! Cinq fois les flics ils m'ont interrogé. Cinq fois ! S'exclama-t-il en montrant quatre doigts. Pas de preuve bien sûr. Hein, il ne pouvait pas en avoir ! Et elle alors. Dit-il en montrant Jackie. Ta mère qui faisait courir des bruits, sans parler des saletés dans ma boite aux lettres ! Tout ça par ta faute !

-Je ne pensais pas partir si longtemps. Déclara Rose.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que ça a été pour moi ?! Rugit-il. Douze mois ! A attendre que le Docteur et toi vous réapparaissiez.

-T'étais au courant pour le Docteur et elle ? S'exclama Jackie. Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? »

Mickey commença à hésiter, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il vit alors les inviter qui regardaient par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui menait au salon et par la porte. Il s'empressa de les fermer pour plus d'intimité.

« -C'est vrai ! Hein, Rose, pourquoi ? Comment je pouvais lui dire où t'allais ?

-Dit le moi maintenant ! Ordonna Jackie.

-Je pourrais, parce que toi, t'es coincé ici. Ton Docteur, il a filé. Avec une autre nana, en plus. Je viens de voir son espèce de boite qui s'évanouissait dans l'air.

-Mais comment ça ? demanda Rose.

-Il t'a laissé. Ton petit ami si merveilleux. »

Rose prit sa veste qui se trouvait derrière la porte et s'en alla en courtant. Non, il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Et Jessica ? Elle était partie avec lui. Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

Mickey se mit à la poursuite de Rose, voulant des explications. Il n'en avait pas finit avec elle.

* * *

><p>Dans le TARDIS, Jessica avait les bras croisés et regardait le Docteur s'agiter sur la console. Elle était triste à cause des évènements récents et il lui semblait que le Docteur était énervé. Il y avait de quoi, après tout.<p>

« -Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé… déclara-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« - Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

-Nous allons chercher Rose et nous allons nous pencher sur le problème. Pourquoi feraient-ils un leurre ?! S'exclama-t-il ».

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, elle n'en savait strictement rien.

* * *

><p>Rose et Mickey se trouvaient dehors, là où le TARDIS avait été auparavant. Rose cherchait autour d'elle, espérant voir la boite garée ailleurs.<p>

« -Il n'a pas pu partir comme ça. Il m'avait promis. Déclara Rose.

-Oh, il t'a laissé tomber et il s'est envolé dans l'espace avec une autre fille. Déclara Mickey, se délectant de la situation. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait, maintenant qu'il t'a abandonné avec nous autres, terrien ? Va falloir t'y faire, hein ?

-Il me l'aurait dit.

-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parler ? Demanda Jackie qui venait de les rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Et qu'est-ce que ce Docteur a encore fait ?

-Ha, ha, ha ! Il s'est évaporé ! S'exclama Mickey en riant.

-C'n'est pas vrai ! La preuve, il m'a donné ça. Dit-elle en montrant les clefs du TARDIS. Et puis, ce n'est pas mon petit ami, il est bien mieux que ça ! Laissez-moi te dire qu'il est beaucoup plus important à mes yeux. Et ce n'est pas une nana ou une autre fille, c'est Jessica et c'est mon amie ! Défendit Rose quand elle s'arrêta soudainement en regardant sa main. »

Mickey regarda aussi sa main qui tenait la clef du TARDIS. Celle-ci s'était mise à briller par intermittence, comme le faisait la lampe sur le toit du TARDIS. Elle brillait de la couleur or, c'était beau. Soudain, la respiration sifflante de la machine se fit entendre. Rose regarda Mickey.

« -Tiens, tu vois ? Demanda-t-elle avant de parler à sa mère. Maman ! Maman, vite, rentre à la maison ! S'exclama-t-elle. Ne reste pas là ! J't'en prie, part vite, il ne faut pas ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, le TARDIS était en train de se matérialisé devant eux. Jackie, complètement étonné par ce qui se passait ne pouvait détacher son regard de la boite bleue qui venait d'apparaitre.

« -Oh ce n'est pas vrai… marmonna Rose. »

Mickey, fier que la mère de Rose est enfin vu la vérité, montra bien la boite à la femme.

« -Rose, c'est quoi ce truc là ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle. Comment tu fais ça ? »

* * *

><p>Le TARDIS atterrit de nouveau devant l'immeuble de Rose et quelque seconde plus tard, la blonde entra en trombe dans le vaisseau.<p>

« -Oui, j'ai menti, je sais, je suis allé voir. Déclara-t-il sans même se retourner. Mais ce crash est un leurre. J'en étais sûr. C'est trop parfait, c'est comme heurter Big Ben, à d'autres… Alors on va aller voir le pilote…

-Ma maman est ici. Coupas Rose. »

Jessica se retourna, en même temps que le Docteur pour constater que Jackie et un jeune homme se tenaient dans le TARDIS. Jackie semblait impressionner par le vaisseau, la bouche sur sa main pour atténuer son choc alors que le jeune garçon semblait plus en… colère ?

« -Oh, il ne manquait plus que ça. Râla le Docteur. Ici, on ne reçoit pas n'importe qui !

-Comportez-vous ! Gronda légèrement Jessica. Ils vous entendent.

-Docteur, vous avez brisé ma vie ! S'exclama le jeune inconnu. »

Jessica se retourna vers lui. Il semblait connaitre les Docteur et vice-versa, et aucun des deux ne semblaient apprécier l'autre. Jessica se demandait bien qui il pouvait être et pourquoi ne s'aimaient-ils pas.

« -Par votre faute, j'ai été suspecté du meurtre de Rose ! Accusa-t-il.

-C'est ce que je disais : n'importe qui. Continua le Docteur. »

Jessica lui offrit une tape sur le bras pour qu'il cesse d'être grossier. Apparemment, les choses étaient sérieuses.

« -Est-ce qu'au moins vous vous souvenez de mon nom ?

-Rickey.

-Non, Mickey.

-Non, Rickey. Continua le Docteur.

-Je connais mon nom mieux que vous.

-Pour croire que vous le connaissez, il faut être stupide.

-Maman, attends ! S'écria Rose en voyant sa mère sortir. Vous vous restez là. Toi tu te calme d'accord ? déclara-t-elle à Mickey avant de se retourner vers Jessica. Tu les surveilles ?

-Hum, ok. »

Pourtant, elle n'en eut pas besoin. Les deux hommes ne faisaient que se dévisager pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Rose ne revienne en courant.

« - Ca a été rapide. Constata Jessica.

-Elle s'en remettra. Alors, c'était un vrai vaisseau spatial ?

-Un vrai.

-C'est de la poudre aux yeux tout ça ? Mais qui sont-ils, des envahisseurs ?

-Curieuse façon d'envahir, en mettant le monde en alerte rouge. Déclara Mickey.

-Ca ce n'est pas idiot. Accepta la Docteur.

-Non, c'est même très intelligent. C'est vrai, pourquoi ont-ils fait autant de bruit s'ils voulaient envahir le monde ? Demanda Jessica, défendant légèrement le jeune homme.

-Oui, alors qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? demanda le Docteur en regardant un écran. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ! Voici, donc, Jessica s'enfuit avec le Docteur mais Rose n'a pas peur, elle a confiance en la jeune femme qu'elle vient à peine de rencontrer. Jessica quant à elle, s'entend bien avec le Docteur, celui-ci l'amuse beaucoup. Dans le prochain chapitre on va voir la rencontre Jessica-Mickey ! Voilà, à la prochaine !<strong> _


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Connaissances…**_

* * *

><p>Jackie était dans sa chambre en train de ruminer sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. Le Docteur était un extra-terrestre et sa vie avait voyagé avec lui. Etait-elle en sécurité ? C'était trop pour elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.<p>

A la télévision, un journaliste rappela que si la population avait vu ou entendu quelques choses qui pourraient être extra-terrestre il fallait appeler le numéro d'urgence qui s'affichait.

Jackie hésita un peu avant de prendre le téléphone. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était que sa fille soit en sécurité et elle n'avait pas confiance en ce Docteur.

Elle composa le numéro mais il sonna occuper. Elle retenta une fois de plus mais ce fut la même chose. Pas question d'abandonner, elle ressaya et enfin quelqu'un répondit.

« -Allo ? Oui, j'en ai vu un. Un véritable extra-terrestre. Et même que ma fille est avec lui en ce moment. Je crains pour sa vie. Oh mon dieu, s'il lui arrivait malheur. S'alarma-t-elle avant de prendre une respiration et de se calmer. J'ai vu un extra-terrestre. D'ailleurs, je sais même son nom, c'est le Docteur… Il a une sorte de boite… Une boite bleue foncée… Ma fille appelle ça un TARDIS. »

* * *

><p>Quelque part à Downing Street, les ordinateurs s'affolaient et affichaient « Alerte Rouge ».<p>

On venait d'identifier le Docteur.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes plus tard, le Docteur était allongé sous les grilles qui constituaient le sol. Il semblait faire quelques branchages, le tournevis sonique entre les dents. Mickey s'approcha de lui tandis que Jessica alla parler avec Rose.<p>

« -Alors… Mickey ?

-C'est mon petit ami.

-Ah… Comment ce fait-il qu'ils se font la guerre.

-Mickey a été kidnappé par un extra-terrestre lors de ma première rencontre avec le Docteur. Il n'a pas tellement digéré. En plus, il a été accusé de mon meurtre pendant l'année ou j'étais avec lui.

-Et le Docteur ? Quelles sont ses raisons ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… »

* * *

><p>Mickey s'approcha du Docteur tandis que les filles parlaient entre elles. Il ne voulait pas les interrompre alors pour s'occuper, il avait décidé d'aller voir le Docteur.<p>

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faite là-dessous ? demanda-t-il au Docteur qui semblait bricoler sous la console.

-Ha, Rickey ! déclara le Docteur, le tournevis sonique entre les dents.

-Mickey. Corrigea-t-il.

-Rickey. Si je devais vous dire ce que je dois faire pour contrôler mon sublimissime vaisseau du temps, pensez-vous que vous pourriez comprendre quoique ce soit ? demanda le Docteur.

-Je suppose que non.

-Alors, taisez-vous. Répondit joyeusement le Seigneur du Temps. »

Mickey, vexé, s'en alla rejoindre les filles. Tant pis s'il les interrompait, il ne pouvait pas rester avec cet alien arrogant. Et il avait besoin de parler à Rose.

* * *

><p>Mickey revint vers les deux jeunes femmes, apparemment énervé par le Docteur. Jessica s'avança un peu.<p>

« -Bonjour, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de se présenter, je m'appelle Jessica Maxwell. Se présenta-t-elle. »

Elle ne faisait jamais le premier pas, mais dans ces circonstances, elle voulait essayer de vaincre sa solitude et d'aller vers les gens. Le Docteur le faisait si naturellement.

« -Euh, Mickey Smith. Vous voyager avec lui aussi ?

-Non, pas vraiment… Je viens de le rencontrer.

-Mais vous comptez le suivre.

-Mickey laisse-la. Intervint Rose

-Non, c'est rien. Assura Jessica. Et oui, je compte bien partir avec lui. Je le connais à peine, mais ce que j'ai vu me suffit. C'est un homme incroyable et il m'a sauvé la vie.

-Mais vous voyez où cela la mené ? Demanda-t-il en pointant Rose.

-C'était une erreur, il s'est excusé, c'était involontaire. Et même si cela devait arriver, personne ne sera là pour se soucier de moi… Ca ne change rien. »

Mickey fut alors à court d'arguments. Il baissa la tête, un peu gêné d'avoir attaquer la jeune femme ainsi.

Jessica hocha la tête vers Rose et partit vers le Docteur qui était toujours au sol. Les amoureux avaient surement des choses à se dire après un an.

* * *

><p>« -Vous vous amusez bien là-dessous ? demanda-t-elle.<p>

-Jessica ! Que faites-vous là ? Où est Rose ?

-Elle a besoin de parler à Mickey. Après un an de séparation, il semble qu'ils aient besoin de s'expliquer. Mais je pourrais vous retourner la question. Que faites-vous ?

-Je cherche un signal. Répondit simplement le Docteur.

-Celui du vaisseau dans la Tamise ?

-Exact.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant de se rendre utile.

-C'est gentil, mais je m'en sors bien. Et puis, je doute qu'il y ait assez de place pour nous deux ici. Répondit-il en riant. »

Jessica ne put que sourire. En effet, c'était à peine s'il y avait de la place pour lui.

Le silence revint pendant un instant. Le Docteur était concentré sur son travail alors que Jessica était concentrée sur lui, sur ce qu'il faisait. Puis, une question lui trotta dans la tête, elle avait besoin de savoir quelque chose.

« -Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

-Qui ça ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Mickey.

-Oh, Rickey ! C'est un idiot.

-Eh, bien… ca a le mérite d'être clair. Admettons que ce soit vrai, comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

-Parce que ça se voit… comme le nez au milieu de la figure… dit-il concentré sur son travail.

-A ce point là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quand nous nous sommes rencontré, il avait été enlevé par un extra-terrestre en plastique. Vous devez vous en souvenir.

-Nan, désolé…

-Passons, quand nous l'avons retrouvé, il tremblait et pleurnichait comme un bébé. Nous avons réussit à nous en sortir mais une fois arriver en sécurité, Rickey n'a pas supporter la vu de mon TARDIS… Raconta-t-il. Vous auriez du le voir, il s'accrochait aux jambes de Rose comme un enfant se cachant dans les jupes de sa mère. »

Jessica ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le Docteur sourit en la voyant, il aimait son rire. Mais, la jeune femme s'arrêta vite pour ne pas être entendu de la personne concerné qui était juste de l'autre coté de la console.

« -D'accord, j'admets que ce n'est pas vraiment commun… Mais il avait peur, et c'est une réaction… hésita-t-elle en cherchant le bon mot.

-Excessive. Répondit le Docteur.

-Ok, vous avez raison. Accepta-t-elle. Pourquoi l'appelez-vous Rickey ? Son nom est Mickey et vous le savez très bien.

-Ca lui va mieux.

-Vous êtes amusant. »

Le Docteur se contenta de sourire de toutes ses dents. C'était très certainement un compliment pour lui. Puis, il se concentra de nouveau sur la jeune femme a coté de lui.

« -Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée ? Demanda-t-il. Vous avez eu une journée mouvementée et la nuit est tombée depuis un moment…

-Je vais bien, merci. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je peux rester éveillé plusieurs jours. C'est grâce à mon métier de laborantine, je dormais peu…

-Si vous le dite. J'ai presque fini… »

* * *

><p>Rose regardait timidement son petit ami, faisant semblant de jouer avec quelques mannette de la console du TARDIS.<p>

« -Et t'es copine avec cet andouille ? Demanda Mickey en parlant du Docteur.

-C'est pour rire, il te fait marcher. Rassura Rose. Je suis vraiment désolé. Ajouta-t-elle, sérieuse.

-Hein, tu dis ça…

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est vrai ? »

Il y eu un silence avant que Mickey ne reprenne la parole.

« -Je t'ai cherché tous les jours. A chaque coin de rue où je passais, je regardais si voyait une petite boite bleue. Durant toute une année !

-Ce n'était que quelques jours pour moi. C'est difficile de se rendre compte mais… A l'intérieur de cet engin, on perd la notion du temps. Je te jure, je ne t'ai quitté que quelques jours ! Expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors, pas assez longtemps pour que je te manque ?

-Si tu m'as manqué. Répondit Rose avec un petit sourire. »

Il y eu de nouveau un petit silence. Mickey avait un petit sourire, surement satisfait de sa réponse.

« -Eh bien, toi aussi.

-Et alors… Durant ces douze mois, tu… tu n'as pas connu quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non. Répondit Mickey, rendant Rose heureuse. C'est surtout, que toutes les filles pensaient que je t'avais tué… Ajouta-t-il maladroitement.

-Je vois. Répondit-elle, moins heureuse.

-Bon, et maintenant que tu es revenue, est-ce que tu compte rester ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser »

Malheureusement, ils furent interrompus et le baiser n'eut jamais lieu. Le Docteur venait de finir son travail.

* * *

><p>Puis il y eu un coup de jus et il s'écria, fier de lui, en se relevant avec l'aide de Jessica.<p>

« -Je l'ai ! J'ai bidouillé le radar, je l'ai mis en boucle pendant 12 heures. Il a suivit ce vaisseau spatial. Regardez… attendez. »

Il se mit à frapper l'écran pour le faire marcher. Jessica lui prit la main pour l'arrêter.

« -Arrêtez de taper sur tout ce que vous avez sous la main ! Gronda-t-elle, ludique.

-C'est mon vaisseau, je fais ce que je veux. Répondit-il effrontément avec un grand sourire.»

Puis l'image se mit à mouvoir sur l'écran.

« -Ca s'est le vaisseau spatial en route pour la Terre. Vous Voyez ? Sauf que, attendez, vous voyez, le vaisseau spatial à rebondit sur la Terre avant d'atterrir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Rose.

-Le vaisseau spatial était déjà sur Terre avant de s'écraser ? demanda Jessica.

-Exact. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces extra-terrestres, mais ils ont là depuis quelques temps. La question est qu'ont-ils fait depuis leur arrivée. »

* * *

><p>Dans le bureau du Premier Ministre à Downing Street, les Slitheens avaient remis leurs costumes. L'extra-terrestre qui était auparavant déguisé en Oliver, était maintenant vêtu de la peau du Général.<p>

« -Qu'en dites-vous ? Demanda-t-il aux autres. Comment est la compression ? C'est curieux, je trouve qu'il y a un peu trop de leste au milieu… Déclara-t-il avant de péter un coup. Oh, ça va mieux !

-Il faudrait qu'on arrête avec ces échanges de gaz, c'est ridicule. Déclara Margaret.

-Au contraire, ça me semblait très humain. Répondit le Premier Ministre par défaut. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas laisser trainer son enveloppe. Continua-t-il en tendant la peau d'Oliver au Général pour qu'il la range.

-Dommage, je m'amusais bien en Oliver. Se plaignit-il. »

Il se dirigea vers le placard où était toujours cachée Harriet Jones. En le voyant arrivé, elle se plaqua au mur, derrière la porte. Si elle pouvait se fondre dans le mur, elle le ferait. Il posa le corps vide d'Oliver dans le placard sans se rendre compte de la présence de la députée.

« -Il avait une femme, une maitresse et un jeune fermier… Relata le Général. Ah, ça, j'étais occupé.

-Maintenant, au travail. Ordonna le Premier Ministre en quittant le bureau.

-J'ai une armée à commander ! Confirma le Général.

-Doucement… Calma Margaret. On n'en ait pas encore là. »

* * *

><p>Harriet alla lentement ramasser l'enveloppe d'Oliver qui gisait au sol dans le placard. Elle regarda le visage de l'homme maintenant mort et place une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet d'horreur.<p>

* * *

><p>Le Général et les deux autres sortirent du bureau pour être interpeler par Indra qui venait vers en eux en courant, apparemment affolé.<p>

« -Général Asquith ! Nous avons une alerte priorité code neuf ! Confirmez code neuf ! »

Les trois restèrent impassibles, se demandant ce qu'il fallait répondre. Harriet sortit de sa cachette et les espionna par la porte d'entrer.

« -Comment devons-nous réagir ? demanda à nouveau Indra.

-Code neuf… Ce qui signifierait… ? Hésita le Général

-Oh, qu'il est drôle. Essaya de plaisanter Margaret

-Si nous déclenchons maintenant le protocole d'urgences, nous avons un programme qui cherche toutes les communications de code secret. Expliqua Indra. Et l'un de ces code est : Docteur et je pense, monsieur, que nous l'avons trouvé.

-Quel genre de Docteur est-ce ? Demanda Margaret. Qui est-il ?

-De toute évidence, une sorte d'expert en affaires extra-terrestre. L'ultime expert ! Nous avons besoin de lui, monsieur, et même, immédiatement ! »

* * *

><p>Le Docteur se mit a changé les chaines sur l'écran. Jessica et Rose était chacune d'un coté de lui, en face de la console, et regardaient le poste de télé.<p>

« -Oh, vous avez la télé ? On aurait pu venir ici tout de suite, ça aurait été plus calme. Marmonna Jessica en scrutant l'écran.

-Vous avez raison. Accepta le Docteur.

-Combien de chaînes vous avez là ? demanda Mickey, bizarrement intéressé.

-Tout le bouquet basique.

-Et les chaînes sportives ?

-Oh, oui, j'ai le football.

-Les garçons… tous les mêmes… remarqua Jessica en regardant Mickey. »

Elle commençait à comprendre ce que le Docteur voulait dire et pourquoi il n'aimait pas Mickey. Il était si… cliché de l'homme…

Soudain le Docteur pointa à l'écran.

« -Attendez, je les connais eux.

-Vraiment ? demanda Jessica. »

L'écran montrait des gens marcher dans un couloir blanc, en uniforme. Ils parlaient d'expert en extra-terrestre.

« -L'URNU, l'unité de renseignement des nations unies. De super pointures.

-Vous les connaissez comment ? Demanda Rose.

-Il a travaillé pour eux. Déclara soudainement Mickey. Vous croyez que pendant un an, je ne me suis pas bouger les fesses ? J'ai lu plein de choses sur vous, il suffit que tu fouille un peu sur internet ou dans un livre d'histoire et tu trouve une liste de morts à la suite de son nom…

-Joli travail, bravo, Rickey. Répondit sarcastiquement le Docteur.

-Si vous les connaissez, vous devriez les aider. Proposa Jessica.

-Ils ne me reconnaitraient pas. J'ai beaucoup changé depuis cette époque. Répondit-il en s'activant un peu sur la console du vaisseau. Et puis le monde est au bord du gouffre. Il y a des extra-terrestres dehors, des vrais et des faux, je ne veux pas être mêlé à celui-ci. Je préfère la clandestinité. Et il vaut mieux ne pas montrer le TARDIS. Rickey, vous avez une voiture, conduisez-nous. Ordonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers les portes.

-Ca vous tuerait de dire s'il vous plait ? Demanda Jessica en le rejoignant, avec un sourire.

-Vous conduire où ? Demanda Mickey.

-Les rues sont dégagées, on va voir ce vaisseau spatial. »

Les quatre personnes se dirigèrent dehors mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite. Une lumière aveuglante était pointée sur eux, un hélicoptère au dessus de leur tête. La police se mit rapidement à les encerclés.

« -Ne bougez pas ! cria un homme dans l'hélicoptère. Vous êtes cernés. Restez où vous êtes ! »

Jessica et Rose restèrent bien aux cotés du Docteur pendant que l'armée les entourait. Mickey, lui, eu moins de courage et pris ses jambes à son cou.

« - Ah ben bravo ! Quel courage Mickey ! Merci ! Cria Jessica par-dessus le bruit. Et c'est ton petit ami ? Demanda-t-elle à Rose »

La blonde haussa simplement les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Jackie sortit soudain de l'immeuble pour courir vers Rose mais elle fut vite arrêtée par deux soldats.

Les trois compagnons levèrent les mains en l'air pour montrer qu'ils ne comptaient pas résister. Rose et Jessica semblait totalement perdue mais pas paniquées. Le Docteur avait le sourire et regardait l'hélicoptère au dessus d'eux.

« -Conduisez-moi à votre chef ! Déclara-t-il comme si ce n'était rien. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello ! Voici le chapitre 9 ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Jessica vient de rencontrer Mickey et au premiers abord, elle n'a pas l'air de trop l'apprécié. Oui, j'avoue, je ne suis pas une grande fan de Mickey... Je trouve qu'il est gnangnan, cliché, peureux... Bref, je ne l'aime pas plus que ça. Oui parfois il est drole à son insu. Je le préfère grandement dans la saison 2 où je trouve qu'il a murit un peu. (Pardon à tout(e)s les fan de Mickey...) J'espère que vous avez apprécié la petite conversation entre Jess et le Doc, je me suis amusé à l'écrire ! Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et à la prochaine !<strong> _


End file.
